Leverage: The Fairy Tale
by Zee-Zee Magee
Summary: Once upon a time there was a brave young knight by the name of Sir Eliot Spencer. You all know the story of what happened after he became a knight of the Blacklands. But how did he get the job? Read and find out.
1. Once Upon a Time, or the Beginning

**A/N:** _I should be working on my other five stories but this puppy decided to write itself at 2 o'clock in the morning about three weeks ago and is almost done. Yeah, I had no choice in the matter. I am literally working on the middle section and then this puppy will be done. I will try to post some more stories tomorrow and Tuesday of next week._

_%  
_

Once upon a time, in a land not too very different from here, there lived a beautiful maiden with long dark tresses and… Nah!

True the story does start with once upon a time and it was in a land not too very different from our own, but this story is about no fair maiden. Yes, there are fair maidens in here but that's just not what this story is about. This story is about a man. Sir Eliot Spencer, the black knight of the world known as Leverage. This is the story of how he came to claim that title and save a kingdom from a most unspeakable ruler; King Damien Moreau. We will start at the beginning, for that is the only true place to start. After all, if the whole point of a story was merely to hear the end than there would be no point to the story.

It was a nice, clear, blue sunny day in the world of Leverage when Sir Eliot Spencer began his memorable journey. Nope, that's far too cliché for someone like Eliot Spencer. No, it was a drowsy, blustery, cold, wet, and miserable day when Sir Eliot Spencer began to embark on his greatest journey. It was within the walls of the grand castle of San Lorenzo that our story begins. Eliot Spencer was ending his campaign with the great and terrible Damien Moreau.

"I'm leaving."

The words slipped out of Eliot's mouth the moment his King stepped into the room. The knight had finally reached the end of his campaign as Moreau's faithful servant. It was the death of one far too innocent that finally did him in. He could no longer sleep or stand the blood on his tainted hands. His career of death and despair was over.

"I thought as much."

The king was not upset by the matter at hand as expected. It was a surprise to the loyal knight. He had witnessed many knights and subjects face wrath and anger at King Damien's hand. It only spoke volumes that he was not surprised by this change of events.

"Your highness, I'm sor…" King Damien waved him off.

"Do not apologize to me for reaching the end of your campaign with me." The king walked from his thrown to his bar and poured himself a drink. He offered Eliot a glass and the knight gently refused. The king shrugged and continued, "I have sensed your waning strength for some time. Ever since that incident in Belgrade to be exact."

The knight winced at the reminder and the king smiled. That was an intended jibe. "I cannot allow you to stay under my command and I was considering removing you if you did not come to me."

The king observed his knight's prepared posture and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you, Eliot," he said, "You've been loyal to me even to this very moment. I have no reason, nor do I wish, to end your life. I merely wish to ask you how much you would like for retirement and if you think you have the strength for one more job."

Eliot visibly relaxed and the kind offer. This was the king very few got to see. King Damien was strict and ruthless yes, but he was also smart. He knew Eliot would not back out on their deal and likewise Moreau would not back out of his. They were at an impasse where loyalty was still there but the heart had gone. There was no reason to kill him and the king knew that.

"I can go on no longer, your highness." Eliot bowed for full effect. "I wish to retire with only the amount you see fit. I will leave your lands in search of a town that does not know me or you and you will never hear from me again."

"Very well," King Damien clapped his hands together and several guards entered, "See to it that Eliot has a horse and a wagon of treasure. Tonight we will celebrate his retirement and send him on his way. I wish him to leave my Kingdom and to never return under any circumstances unless by order from one of my fellow royals, understand?"

The message was really quite clear. Eliot, and the guards, nodded.

"Then let us have a feast to be envied," King Damien nodded.

The feast began and ended without bloodshed and the ex-soldier was on his way. He traveled through lands both dangerous and safe, wild and tame, glorious and bland, enslaved and free, let's just say he traveled through a lot of contradictory lands, okay?

On and on Eliot Spencer traveled for many days and nights with only one particular destination in mind, home. He had never been there nor had he ever experienced the feeling but he wanted it. He had been raised to believe that home was where your heart was. For years, Eliot had thought it was with Moreau, but it wasn't. He had yet to find that special place that claimed him as its own. No, the black knight of San Lorenzo had yet to find where he truly belonged and that was where he was headed. He traveled throughout Leverage for a full year and a half before he stumbled upon a tiny Kingdom he had once known as a child.

He had listened to stories as a boy of a great ruler who was hard on his people, but he was also just and fair. The king's people never starved or went hungry and they always had something redeemable to say about their king. King James had taken great care in securing his kingdom so that his son may bask in his legacy. Eliot had always wanted to see what it was like to live in the Kingdom of such a legendary man. It was time to find out.

The ex-soldier walked into town in search of a place to stay. He carefully watched as peasants and lords all barely gave him a glance during their conversations. Nobody seemed to care that there was someone new stepping into their town. In fact, they acted like it was quite normal. That was a good sign.

Eliot found himself a general store and quickly bought his steed a bundle of hay for feed. He found a trough and debated the pros and cons of leaving his wagon unattended while he went and had a drink in the tavern. His hunger and thirst won out and the ex-soldier entered the place. The patrons didn't stop as most would expect patrons to do at a new face. No, they merely kept on talking and ignored the intruder to their land.

Eliot smiled at that and immediately sought himself a table and a chair. The place was stacked with patrons and yet there were still empty tables and chairs throughout. It was no difficult task to find a little spot somewhere in the back where he could keep an eye on things. The ex-soldier sat down and immediately felt some relief at his rest. Then a mug of brew smashed onto the table without an invitation. Eliot looked up and saw a beautiful barmaid with flaming red hair and blue-green eyes staring down at him.

"You look like you could use a drink," she said, indicating the pint on the table before him. Eliot smiled at the gesture and immediately took a swig of the best mead he had ever tasted. The barmaid watched him for a few minutes and waited until he was finished before she scooped up his empty cup. "Is a refill of mead the only thing you want?"

Eliot grinned. This maid was the best in her business to pick up on things so quickly.

"I'd like the best thing on your menu if you don't mind," he said.

She smiled and nodded her head. She took the glass and immediately went to carry out his order. She came back moments later with another pint and a bowl of nuts.

"While you're waiting," she explained. Then she was off again, waiting on another customer as if she had never been to his table at all.

Eliot chuckled at the red head's idea and immediately started munching on the salty sweet snack. He sat back in his chair and happily took in his surroundings. He was already feeling at ease with the place.

The entire tavern seemed to be covered with dark mahogany wood. The whole place was pure wood with the exceptions being the red tapestries hanging along walls and the curtains on the windows. A golden chandelier with tiny crystals and candles shimmered in the center of the ceiling to shed some light on the dark place. Candle lamps with gold plating were hanging three on a wall and shedding more light into the room. The red curtains were drawn back to allow the natural light of the sun to fill the place as well. Every table was round with enough chairs to easily sit six people and a candle to help light their way. The bar stood on the back wall with two double doors that clearly led to the kitchen located just beside that. The round stools twisted and turned to help the regular patrons trade tales and pull back a drink. A grand staircase of wood and gold stood near the front of the tavern to show that there were some apartments upstairs. All in all, the place felt like a cozy in instead of dark and gritty tavern. It was the right place to be and the ex-soldier was happy to be there.

The redhead reappeared just after his assessment of the building was over. She delicately placed a plate of the absolute best smelling lamb in the world. The lamb was accompanied by apples and potatoes and they all smelled equally divine. She replaced his pint of mead and left again without a moment of hesitation.

The ex-soldier grinned and quickly began to shovel food into his mouth and he savored every taste. He quickly scooped up an apple and observed the other patrons of the place. It was mostly old men discussing the affairs of business or family. Some were gray while others were barely old enough to even count as boys. A small game of pokers was playing towards the front but nobody seemed to be holding so much as a knife let alone a good blade. Trouble didn't seem to occur here and that was exactly what Eliot was hoping for. He turned his head towards the back and noticed a pair talking in hushed voices.

The man was wearing the usual tunic; it was blue and loosely held a black vest. His trousers were black and his boots seemed to match the tunic. His coat was flung half-hazardly onto the chair he was sitting on and he held a sheathed sword to his hip. That was the only weapon Eliot could see but he wasn't worried. The man was drinking tankards of mead as if they were nothing but water. The woman had dark curls of locks and was of a darker complexion than the gentleman accompanying her. She wore a lavender dress and a golden ring on a chain. There was no hat on her head and her shoes were unusually low for a woman in a lady's attire. The pair kept their voices low and their heads were stooped so that anyone could push one and they would both be touching completely. Their bodies were angled towards each other and gave the impression of two lovers having an intimate moment by candlelight. Eliot smiled and went back to the delicious food. There was nothing to worry about from these patrons. He was safe to eat and be merry in peace. He almost didn't even hear the barmaid return with another pint of mead.

"I see you find the food to your liking," she said. Eliot smiled and nodded his head vigorously. His mama taught him to never speak with his mouthful. It was rude and did more harm than good.

"I'm glad," she laughed. She immediately looked around the bar for a minute; her eyes lingered towards the couple in the back for a fraction of a second longer than everywhere else. Then she sat down in the chair directly in front of him and placed her elbows on the table and her head on her hands. "So where are you from and why did you decide to stop in the Blacklands?"

Eliot tilted his head and swallowed. He had expected the question to come his way. He stared at his plate and contemplated where he would begin and how. He lifted his head up and thought about starting at the beginning.

The redhead's eyes grew wide and she immediately sat back in the chair. Her hands fell off the table and she shook her head before he could even speak. "I'm sorry," she said, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'm just interested in travelers and it's not like we get very many. You're free to tell me whatever you like. I'm a very good listener and I won't tell anything you don't want me to. I was just curious."

Eliot sighed in relief and smiled. "It's alright, darlin," he said, "You just startled me with the question is all. I'm actually from a little town outside of Blacklands. Well, I was when I was a boy but that was a long time ago. I'm actually looking for a place to call home."

"Well I hope you find it," the red head smiled in reply. She immediately got up from the chair and picked up his glass. "You need another pint."

Eliot smiled at the offer and remembered something very important. If he was going to take a shot at living here, he needed to know a few things. He grabbed the barmaid's arm and waited until he had her attention. "King James, does he still rule these lands or has that changed? I've been gone so long I doubt I even have the right King anymore."

The redhead's eyes filled with sadness and she looked down into the empty tankard.

"Let me get you another pint and then I'll tell you," she replied. Then she was gone again and Eliot was left waiting to hear what happened to a Kingdom he had once been a part of.

The redhead returned within moments and sat down across from him again. She twiddled with her fingers a bit and finally answered the ex-soldier's question.

"It was a great disease that finally took King Jimmy away from us," she explained, "He was a good man and a loyal king. Sure he did have some flaws but he was a just king. It was ten years ago to the day. His son, Nathan, has taken the thrown."

Eliot sighed in relief. There had been a time right before he left the Blacklands when the entire kingdom doubted Prince Nathan would take the throne. He never showed any interest in taking the crown despite the fact that he was more than qualified for the job. He always wanted to help people and did everything in his power to do so. He was considered an honest man and everybody wished him to take the crown. It was nice to know Blacklands had a leader worthy of its people.

"I've heard of King Nathan's conquests," Eliot replied gently. It was the truth. King Nathan had become well-known for the way he stopped his cousin Earle Victory Dubenich from taking the throne of this land. The ex-soldier had forgotten about the stories of his hometown in the letters his parents sent. Even King Damien was afraid of King Nathan's power. The Blacklands was on his list of Kingdoms he wished to align himself with. Eliot had always thought it was out of respect to him but now he was certain it was because King Nathan might have actually been powerful enough to defeat him.

"He is the best king a kingdom could ask for," the redhead answered his question immediately. She didn't need him to ask it to know. It was the question everyone asked when they heard about King Nathan. "He protects us from thieves and those who wish to hurt us. We have never had a more prosperous than under his rule."

Eliot was still trying to digest that when the murmuring voices in the back began to get excruciatingly loud. Every eye in the place immediately found its way towards the back of the room. Naturally, it was a fight between a man and a woman that had the crowd's attention.

"Listen," the man howled towards the woman. He was leaning forward in his chair to the point where he was practically in her face and bending over the table. "I don't care what you think! I'm not going to lower the taxes on the toll bridges and roads just because you think they're a little too high!"

"Great," the woman's voice was a cruel whistle of a thing as the frustration and anger seemed to be getting the best of her. "You should really think about telling that to the farmers who can't afford to eat or better yet the children who go to bed with empty bellies!"

"Who are you to tell me how to do my job?" the man rose out of his chair indignantly. He threw his hands on his hips and glared at the woman with all of his might. She seemed completely unperturbed by the glare though. In fact, the woman mirrored his stance by rising from her chair and sending an impressive and much more terrifying glare the man's way. Neither one looked like they were about to back down and the entire tavern was loving it.

"Considering you're not doing your job," she growled, her voice suddenly dropping a full octave and a half to show her discontent. "I think I can honestly say I'm the person looking out for those who are too afraid to speak for themselves!"

"You're nothing but a nosy, know it all!" The man fired back. He actually had the audacity to point his finger in her face and lean against his table with his right hand. The fool actually thought he won.

"And you're nothing but an arrogant son of a bitch who has absolutely no idea how to protect the people he claims to love!" She scowled at her guest.

The table was the one to suffer for her remark. The man picked it up and flipped it towards her with dangerous intent in mind. Eliot gently began to remove his sword from its hilt while glass and wine dribbled and bounced across the grains of the floor. He would not stand by and watch anymore. This was about to get physical.

The woman's scowl just grew deeper. She rolled her eyes and delicately picked up her skirts. She rushed out to the back muttering obscenities and yelling about idiocies as if it were normal for a customer to leave through the kitchen area. Apparently it was if the way the entire tavern seemed to turn away from the action just then was any indication. The fight must have been a regular phenomenon for townsfolk to act so unfazed by the clattering of teacups and china. Even the smashing of objects in the kitchen couldn't deter them from their return to drinking and dining. Odd.

"The wretch of a woman," the man grumbled after the disappearing figure. He was raising his hands towards the Heavens in frustration before he quickly turned around and stared at his mess.

"Ahh!" He scowled. He quickly scooped up the table and replaced it to its former glory. He ignored the redheaded barmaid trying desperately to get to the mess, but he kept pushing her away. _At least the man was decent enough to clean up after himself,_ Eliot couldn't help to think as he watched the angry man carefully pick up shards of glass and pottery.

"I'm sorry, Cora," the man sighed in frustration, "I broke a cup and chipped another. I'll pay for the whole set and buy you a new one immediately."

"It's okay…" the barkeep, Cora apparently, began to explain. She seemed to be a bit too understanding for her own good. The man could have hurt people.

"No," the man shook his head at her kind gesture, "I broke it and I'm going to make it up to you." He then turned his awkward grin towards Eliot and stood to his full height. "Sheath your sword, young man! There's no need for you to die today."

Eliot just stared at the guy. Was he serious? The man was taller and more lean by nature sure, but come on! Eliot's fought men twice the guy's size without even batting a lash. What exactly would a curly-cue, dark brown haired man do to him? But Eliot sheathed his sword at the order. There was something about the guy that commanded respect and consideration. It was probably the way his icy blue eyes seemed far more intelligent than they did on first inspection. So instead…

"Why are you so sure I'll be the one to die?" Eliot asked just out of interest. His curiosity was way too peaked for his own good to turn back now. The other man seemed likewise distracted.

"I haven't lost a fight yet," the man's grin grew into a full blown smile and his eyes grew amused at the gesture, "Of course, my men probably weren't trying all that hard but it would be a fun match no doubt. I'm sure somebody in this town would love to watch me get my rear end handed to me." The man looked towards the ceiling at that last bit of information and raised his voice expectantly. It was as if he was waiting for someone to start another argument or at least agree with his assessment. No answer came though so he shrugged and returned his gaze to Eliot.

"She must still be mad at me," he said. He then turned towards Cora with a wicked grin and voice raised high in mockery, "And you want me to marry that woman? Are you out of your mind?"

Cora just smiled demurely at the comment. She looked towards the ceiling for just a moment and then shook her head. She collected her skirts and headed for the kitchen with a tray of dishes. The man's gaze returned to the ceiling again and with a roll of his eyes, he shook his head.

"You know," Eliot scowled at the way the man was acting. It was disrespectful to throw a table at a woman and then immediately act as if nothing out of the ordinary happened at all. It was just plain rude. Eliot pulled on his sword again just to make his intentions clear, "It's rude to turn over a table in a public setting where everybody is having a good time."

"Is that so?" The man raised an eyebrow at the soldier's cool tone. The man didn't even look threatened by the sword's glossy sheen or the meaning behind it. In fact, the bastard looked thoroughly entertained by the notion.

Eliot stepped forward and felt the entire tavern tense. Apparently this wasn't part of the regularly scheduled program. "Yeah, that's so," he said.

The man's wicked grin grew wider again. His eyes shown with interest but he ignored the sword still waiting to be fully drawn. His icy blue gaze was steady with Eliot's the whole time. The soldier growled when he realized the fool was actually calculating how long it would take to draw. No, he was calculating how long it would take them to fight and worse, he was even calculating who would win. Who was this guy?

"I like you," the man decided right on the spot. It was enough to make Eliot pause. He wasn't exactly a likeable guy and this man decided he was worthy of his attention? There was something odd going on. Eliot knew he was missing something very important.

"Who are you?" Eliot stared at the man in confusion.

"Oh, well I consider myself to be a pretty nice guy," the man flashed a bit of teeth towards his captivated audience. He then nodded his head towards the ceiling and continued, "She considers me a cocky, insufferable bastard of a man with an ego the size of a walrus… and I'm apparently an arrogant son of a bitch to boot!"

As if in answer to his reply, a loud thud was heard from above. Nobody even flinched at the strange sound but it was obvious what it was. It was the woman who had been fighting with him a few moments ago. She lived in the apartments above and that was why the guy had been glancing up at the ceiling. At least that made sense.

The man just smiled wider at the thump. It was as if that answered more than the obvious question spoken to the group. That was odd. Most people didn't actually enjoy being called foul names and told they didn't know what they were doing. This guy appeared to live for it.

His eyes finally lowered to meet Eliot's surprised gaze again, "Most people just know me as the King."

Uh-oh! Eliot immediately sheathed his sword and fell to his knee. He bowed his head and silently cursed himself for not catching onto that sooner. He was a trained soldier who'd been to battle with several kingdoms over the years. Hell, he fought alongside Damien for so long the characteristics should have popped up immediately. He was in trouble now.

"Forgive me, King Nathan," he stumbled out in reply, "I didn't realize…"

"Oh get up off your knee," the King interrupted. His voice sounded exasperated and kind of embarrassed by the show of character. "You're a stranger! How could you possibly even know who I am, if I'm not even wearing my coat of arms?"

"I should have recognized it from your character…" Eliot continued to apologize. There were certain things you didn't do when you entered a new town. Insulting the King was a major one of them.

"Ehh, my character's not that great anyway," the King shrugged, "The worse you could have done was prove her point."

His finger pointed upward to indicate the 'her' he was referring to. The loud clattering of glass seemed to be his answer. The smile on the King's face seemed to suggest it was exactly what he was looking for.

"So what's your name, soldier?" The King asked this and then immediately began circling around him in interest. It was like this was a game and not a matter of INSULTING THE FRICKIN KING!

"Eliot Spencer, your highness," Eliot bowed his head in respect. He didn't know what was going on but it was definitely unusual. Nobody else in the broken down tavern seemed interested in the scene, just the King. Everybody else just kept on with their business as if this were an everyday occurrence. What was wrong with these people? And why did he feel so at home all of a sudden?

"Please, call me Nate," the King waved his hand arbitrarily. Eliot stared. The King stared back in confusion, "What did I say?"

"You told me to call you by your given name, your highness," Eliot explained. He was really working on figuring out a way to get out of this place. He had a sick feeling that wasn't going to happen though. There was way too much interest going on from the King.

"It was a joke," the King chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Nobody calls me Nate. Except the Shrew!"

"Shrew!" The scream could barely be described as human let alone female. But judging by the way the entire tavern was smiling, it was definitely the woman upstairs. There were a few more sounds of clattering and crashing to make the case solid.

"You can call me Nathan," the King ordered simply. There was seriousness in his eyes. He must have meant it. What kind of King actually wants his people to identify with him? Again, what kind of King goes throwing around tables in taverns as if it's nothing? A normal one.

"Nathan?" Eliot tested it out just to be sure he was right on it being an order.

"Yeah," the King, Nathan, nodded at the gesture. "Everybody calls me Nathan unless I'm the King."

"And when are you the King?"

"When I'm wearing my coat of arms," Nathan whispered conspiratorially to him. Then he smiled enigmatically and said, "And when I say I am, but that's only for cheating purposes and chess matches against the shrew upstairs."

"I'm not a shrew!" The entire tavern chuckled. There was no thud in reply this time.

Nathan smiled a plot of evil intentions. He raised his eyebrows with vicious glee shimmering in his eyes. He looked at the door for a moment and turned a conspiratorial wink towards his new compatriot. Eliot didn't like where this was going and he knew exactly who this was for.

"Watch this," the King commanded, emitting a low chuckle of pure evil all the while. He slowly creeped towards the door and, allowing another deep throated chuckle to escape his lips, opened and slammed the door closed. He immediately straightened himself to look the absolute image of innocence and stood by the door in wait. A rush of feet could be heard running towards the stairs. Suddenly, the woman from before came crashing down and somehow made it look and sound like she was being as graceful as a swan.

She looked towards Cora and asked, "Is he gone?" Then she stopped, while still in the middle of the staircase, and stared at the King in confusion. No, she flicked her dark brown tresses of curls and narrowed her brown eyes at the King's presence. Only one thing could describe the way the woman gazed upon the King; hatred. She hated the man. Well, he did throw a table at her.

"I'm still here," Nathan smiled charmingly towards the woman on the stairs. He even waved. There was no doubt that he enjoyed the way she raced towards the stairs to make certain he was gone. His smug grin was absolutely oozing with success. The two of them really hated each other apparently. Eliot could figure that much out, but he didn't quite understand why the other patrons in the bar were smiling so victoriously.

"Did you miss me?" the King asked. Eliot flinched at the scowl on the woman's face. If looks could kill, the King would have probably been dead way before Eliot got to town.

"No," the woman huffed towards him with the upper hand clearly in her court. "I just thought that maybe the air was safe to breathe again. Unfortunately, you're still here clogging it. There go my dreams of ever breathing safely again."

"So you did miss me," Nathan concluded in a bout of madness. That could be the only way to describe a person's intent to poke a bear that's already been poked awake by the same stick. There's a reason why the saying Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned exists. It's to save men's lives.

"If one could truly miss a thorn in their horse's arse," the woman smiled coolly. She apparently won this battle because she was starting to go back upstairs. "Well, they'd be pretty disappointed to discover it is nothing more than a flea dying of disease." Then she turned around completely and bounced up the stairs in success.

"That little cheat," Nathan seethed in outrage of the comment. He quickly turned towards Eliot with sharp anger spewing from his lips. "Eliot, do me a favor and get rid of that little traitor for me. Stuff her good with that sharp little stick of yours. I want her to suffer."

Eliot blinked. There was only one reason any king would say that about a woman. Hell, there was only one woman who would dare to yell at a king. "You want me to kill your wife?"

This time Nathan was the one to balk at the question. He blinked a few times and tried very hard to make a sound escape his lips. His face was practically beet red now. "She's not my wife!"

Oh! He could kill the woman if she wasn't his wife. Anybody who disrespects a king should suffer the consequences. Besides, it was the law that any woman to speak against a man would be beaten. The penalty to speak against a king was death. Eliot shrugged his shoulders and sighed at his brain's constant thoughts. At least he was upholding the law this time. The ex-soldier quickly bounded towards the stairs. Then he felt a heavy weight on his left shoulder.

"Wait!" Nathan practically threw him away from the stairs. Eliot stumbled on his feet a bit and stared. The King actually did have some impressive strength to him. "I didn't actually mean kill her! I was just venting my frustrations out! Jeeze, what kind of king do you take me for?"

"Isn't it against the law to talk against the King?" Eliot couldn't exactly decide if he was surprised or confused by the King's actions.

"There's a law against insulting the King too but I don't exactly enforce that one either," Nathan rolled his eyes at the soldier. He then quickly wrapped the younger man in his arms and started pulling him through the door. "You need to learn how to take a joke, Eliot. You could really do some damage if you don't know how to laugh."

Eliot twirled around and stared at the King in confusion again. "What could you possibly know about having a laugh? You threw a table at a lady! Then you ordered me to kill her because she insulted you! Do you even understand the definition of insanity?"

"Now you're getting it," Nathan smirked at the soldier's blunt response. He was actually happy about the insults. He was getting high off of them. What kind of lunatic was this? "Come. You're going to join me as my guest at my castle tonight."

"Seriously?" Eliot demanded despite himself. It was kind of hard to believe this guy was the King when he acted so disrespectful towards his own laws. He didn't even wear his royal robes in public. Who was this guy?

"Like I said before," Nathan shrugged, "I like you."

Eliot was confused again. "Why?"

"You have the courage to stick up for those who are mistreated. You know when to back down from a fight. You share your thoughts honestly and with good reason. You are willing to follow orders to protect the law and the people served under it. And you're a damn riot to rile up," Nathan listed off every attribute as if he had been witness to their actions for years. The man had an eye for detail. That was probably why he was King. Hell, he was probably even a great King if he could get all of that in just a small bit of conversation.

"Is that enough for you?" he asked.

"Where to?"


	2. Ford Castle of the Blacklands

**A/N:** _I have serious sleeping problems, okay! Literally half of this was written at two o'clock in the morning and then typed up around 4:30 while I was having an argument with writer brain. The only part not written in the middle of the freaking night was the middle. The ending was written first. Then the beginning because I had to make sense of it. Anyway, I have to write a ten page paper this weekend and create a fifteen minute presentation all for the same class. I will try to update The Leverage Games and DELEVERAGED tomorrow if I can. Be on the look out next week for updates though because I will probably have a lot. Chow for now and as always your opinion counts but only if you review!_

Eliot and the King rode quietly towards the grand Ford Castle. The castle stood at the top of a grand hill and gleamed impressively in the sun. Its pillars shone with silvery blue excellence and its shutters were in the elegant black of the king's royal crest, which was conveniently located at the top of the entry gate. The clichéd moat was nowhere in sight. The gate merely encircled the castle grounds which were lusciously emerald and gently sloped towards the castle. The path way was filled with black brick and the stone wall was a mixture of black and blue.

"And this is my castle," King Nathan explained. He smiled at his grand estate and urged his horse towards the stables. Eliot followed in confusion.

"I assume by the wagon of treasure that you have nowhere to go for the night." The King pointed towards said wagon and the weary horse it was attached to.

Eliot nodded.

"Then you'll stay here," King Nathan said. He waved towards his servants with a smile, "Make certain his horse and wagon are well taken care of. Now, let's get to the whole knowing each other part. What brings you here?"

Eliot stuttered for a minute before answering. "I used to live on the outskirts of the Blacklands when I was a boy."

"So you've come home to catch up on what you've missed?"

"I've come to find a place to call home." Eliot admitted it. It sounded cheesy to his own ears, but it was the truth. He was looking for home. That was all that really mattered to him.

"Well you've come looking in the right place," King Nathan smiled, "Blacklands is the place to be for finding what is lost and I'm not just saying that as its king either."

The King led the ex-soldier into the kingdom through some secret passageway. He was apparently giving him a tour. There was something not right with that. It was a very calculating move.

"What do you plan to do if you do decide to call Blacklands home?"

Eliot shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know. He was just looking for home. He had enough treasure where he didn't need to work. Sure he would get bored of waking up to farming every day but he could find other stuff to do. He didn't exactly need a job. He just needed a home.

"You'll probably have to think of something," the king explained, "Sure farming is a peaceful way of life but you don't exactly look like somebody who enjoys the peace for very long."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, and forgive me if I'm wrong, but you appear to be more of a knight-like person," King Nathan shrugged. They had stopped at a wall. Eliot thought about asking what they were doing at the wall but he thought better of it. Knowing how crazy the king was, it was probably natural. Then the lunatic knocked on it four times.

"What do you want?" A voice ripped through the wall. It seemed distant and preoccupied. The voice didn't even seem to be considering that it could be speaking to the king. They were in his castle and all, who else would he speak to. When did it become normal to hear a voice through the wall? Eliot shook his head. He was getting to use to this crazy town.

"I need your opinion on something," the king growled, "What do I usually want?"

"To bother me while I'm working," the voice answered back.

There were some clatterings of movement behind the wall. It sounded like someone was dodging tables and kind of failing. Then a sound like somebody hitting a big drum filled the area. The wall slid across the floor and began to open. Eliot and the king stepped away from the moving wall and watched as it slowly unfolded into the hall. It stopped and a man in orange robes with black boots and a pair of green goggles on his head stepped out.

"Eliot Spencer meet Alec Hardison," the king announced to the pair, "my scientist and inventor."

"And fearless sidekick," Alec Hardison held out his hand towards the other man with a bright smile.

Eliot stared at the man in surprise. "He's black," he said.

"We try not to hold that against him," King Nathan shrugged, "Now shake his hand."

Eliot shook himself and immediately apologized for his rude behavior. He shook the younger man's hand and tried not to get distracted by the goggles.

"Why am I meeting him, Nathan?" The scientist questioned pleasantly. He didn't seem all too perturbed by the whole he's black thing.

"How do you think he'd look in a black suit, Hardison?"

A black suit? Why was the king mentioning a black suit? Besides Eliot looked good in a black suit but it wasn't any of the king's business.

"Why are you asking me?" Hardison demanded bitterly. His tone seemed quite affronted that the king had asked him that question. It was like it was a waste of his time to answer the king's question. Did he not get how monarchy worked? "I've only just met him."

"He's got certain qualifications," Nathan explained. Seriously, the guy really does allow his servants to call him Nathan. That's just wrong and weird.

"Like what?" Hardison didn't sound all too convinced. Eliot snarled at that and almost said something. Then he remembered that the scientist didn't know him so why would he be convinced. All Eliot looked like was a built piece of muscle who could kill with his hands. No big deal or anything. His ego didn't need to be stroked or anything.

"He intervened during one of my discussions at the Tavern," Nathan explained. Whatever that meant seemed to be the trick because Hardison looked mystified. "Yeah, he kindly pointed out to me that I shouldn't throw tables at women even if they're a shrew."

"She's not a shrew!" Hardison growled towards the man. He looked thoroughly impressed by Eliot though and that was worrying. What was so important about a guy yelling at a king for being rude? It's not like he knew he was the king at the time. Yeah he probably would have still done it but he would have proceeded with a little more respect instead of the threat of a sword.

"If he stood up to you under those circumstances than he doesn't need the black armor," the scientist continued, "Just give him a title and a whole bunch of metals. Anybody who can survive that deserves the utmost attention."

"My thoughts exactly," Nathan nodded, "You can go back to your potion making now. Your portion of the interview is over."

"Peace," Hardison replied. He was already disappearing behind the wall. The secret door closed with a loud thud and looked like it had never moved to begin with. Eliot blinked at the strange encounter and decided to finally ask a question.

"Interview?"

"How would you like to be my top knight?" Nathan asked. Eliot stared. The guy had only met him an hour ago and he already wanted to hire him to work as his right hand man. Yeah, the king was most definitely crazy.

"You don't have to make a decision now of course," Nathan continued. He seemed to take the silence as a moment of hesitation. It was a moment of should I get out of here now and risk killing the king or should I just play this off and risk my own sanety? So far the first option was winning.

"You just met me, your majesty," Eliot managed to say. Why did he speak? If he hadn't spoken he could have escaped. They were already messing with his mind. He actually was interested.

"Nathan," the king corrected. He waved him further along the passage to somewhere else in the castle. Sun was streaming through and there appeared to be windows. They were going up. "It takes a strong man to stick up to a king for the rights of others. It takes an even stronger man to stand up to a stranger for the rights of someone he doesn't even know. I say that says a lot about your character."

"But I've worked for Damien Moreau." Oops. Eliot's eyes went wide at the admission. He had planned on never telling a single soul that he had ever been associated with the likes of Moreau. He met this guy an hour ago and told him that. That was something you purposely didn't put on a job application.

The king actually paused and looked back at him with a frown. He looked sad at the ex-soldier's admission. Then he shrugged and continued to lead him up the stairs towards another part of the castle.

"We all make mistakes," he said, "We shouldn't have to be punished for them til the day we die."

"That's why I'm here, your majesty… uh, Nathan," Eliot tried his hardest to control his breathing at the amount of climbing they were doing. The emotional baggage probably wasn't helping. "I couldn't do those terrible things anymore. That's why I can't be your top knight, sir. I've murdered hundreds of people for a cause I don't even think I ever really supported. I can't defend your castle. I can't be trusted."

"And that is exactly why you can," Nathan said. He had stopped right in the doorway and refused to budge. He wore a knowing look on his face and a smile to boot. What?

"How does that even make sense?"

The King's smile grew wider. "You're catching on," he said, "Only a man who has commited unimagineable sins and repented would dare to hope for redemption. You, my new friend, are being given the opportunity your heart so desperately long's for."

"It can't be done," Eliot sighed. It was a sad truth but truth none the less. He committed too many acts of evil.

"One life slain at your hands can never be undone no matter how many you save," Nathan informed him. The King then immediately stepped through the doorway and beckoned his guest through. Eliot hesitated for a moment, took a deep breath and followed.

He was standing in a great cathedral with stained glass windows and high arched roof. The pews were royal blue and the aisles were adorned with black carpet. The crucifix of the lord Jesus was hanging in the front for all to see. Nobody was in there but that wasn't surprising. It was the cathedral of the castle after all. What was surprising was the way the king automatically adopted a show of respect at the vast chamber's magnificence. Nathan quickly dipped his hand in Holy water, crossed himself with a silent prayer and entered the cathedral. It was the first sensible action Eliot'd seen the man do. It was odd compared to the usual crazy.

Two men quietly walked out of the black confession booth located near the front. One was wearing the uniform of a clergyman. He must have been the father of the church. The man beside him wore the uniform of a captain of guards. There was no doubt who he was either.

"Ahh, Captain Bonano and Father Paul," Nathan greeted the two of them with obvious familiarity, "It's great to see you two getting along so well."

"Are you here to confess any sins today, Nathan?" The clergyman, Father Paul, asked.

"Because I got to say you probably have a lot to confess," the captain, Banano hopefully, pointed out. He didn't look all that shocked by the King's presence in a cathedral. In fact, he looked a little upset by it. It was like he wanted to wack the man upside the head. "You've been causing a rukus at McRory's again."

"Did the shrew tell on me?" Nathan demanded bitterly.

"Do not swear in the presence of God," Father Paul admonished. He even pointed towards ceiling and the ccrucifix to make his point very clear.

"And she's not," Bonano added on for good measure, "Just because you find her interesting does not mean you need to bug that poor girl all the time."

"Woman," Nathan corrected, "Is there a reason you are here?"

"I followed your orders and the thief's in the dungeon," Bonano rolled his eyes. There was something unusual about the way he so casually described the dugeons. It didn't seem as scary as it was supposed to be. "Word has been spread and I just confessed for it. Please don't include me in you little game anymore."

"Doubtful," Nathan laughed. He then pointed towards Eliot and directed everybody's attention that way. Eliot smiled out of respect and having no cluewhat else to do. "This is Eliot Spencer. He's going to be my new knight."

"I haven't really agreed to anything yet," Eliot explained.

The father and the sherrif just gave him a look. It was a peculiar look to wear on a first meeting. The two wore looks of pity. It was as if they felt sorry for him because he thought he had a chance to refuse. The ex-solider tried to be angry about that, but all he felt was certain that they were right.

"Well I pray that you are a good man and that you will have patience with this one," Father Paul pointed towards the king and held out his hand. Eliot shook it and tried to figure out if this was a trick. It certainly didn't seem like a trick but it was difficult to tell with this bunch.

"And thank you for reminding him that it's rude to throw tables at people," Bonano sighed. He quickly pat the ex-solider on the back and saluted the King. Then he was gone.

"Would you like to confess?" Father Paul questioned of the king. He was already working on straightening the cathedral up so he was doubtful.

"I'm not quite finished with the tour yet," Nathan winked. He quickly headed towards the front of the cathedral and quickly turned right.

Eliot stared after him for a few seconds before he followed. He was the guest so he should at least be a good one. Besides, he would be able to escape later on in the night. The King was going to have a feast after all. Sticking around for a few more hours couldn't hurt, hopefully.

The next room Eliot stepped into had to be the throne room. Why? It was the biggest room in the castle, had three walls decorated with grand entryways, and had a throne on the fourth wall with two small doors on either side of it. Plus, the crest of King Nathan, a simple black chess king encompassed by a field of blue, was hanging directly above the throne.

"So what would I be doing as your top knight?" Eliot asked. He figured he'd at least play along. It was probably safest to do so. It wasn't like he was actually considering it or anything.

"I knew you were hooked," Nathan smiled at the knight's reply. He calmly plopped onto his throne and thought about his answer. "You'd advise me on affairs both war related and non. We'd talk strategies of how to make the kingdom better. Simple stuff like that really."

"Would I have to kill anybody?"

That was the most important question on the planet. Eliot Spencer former knight and soldier for King Damien Moreau would not kill. Not anymore. The offer would be off the table if he had to.

"Only as a last resort or in times of war," Nathan responded as if he knew exactly what was on the ex-soldier's mind. The way he looked at him suggested that he did. That was a disconcerting thought.

"I will not have you taint your hands further with blood if I can help it," the King promised, "You will be my trusted advisor at least. I will not put you in the battlefield unless you ask or it is our only hope."

"Then I will consider your offer," Eliot nodded. He really meant it to. It would be nice to serve a King who wouldn't use his skills to bring murder and chaos to the world. Instead Eliot's brain would be put to good use. He very would probably accept before the night was over. It was a tempting offer.

A guard walked into the throne room looking more like clay than anything else in the world. When he spoke his voice was strained and sounded on the verge of tears.

"Sir, the lady of the dugeons wishes to see you now," he croaked.

"Send her in," Nathan ordered with a grin. The guard bowed and made a hasty retreat. Soot and grey footprints were lef tin his wake. The king actually laughed at that.

"Stand by me, Eliot," he continued to laugh as he spoke, "You might as well get a feel for how your job will be… That is if you choose to accept."

Eliot did as was ordered and kindly ignored the mockery in the King's tone. He wasn't even sure if the king was wrong anymore. The offer just kept getting more and more tempting as the day progressed. The only question on his lips was:

"What's next?"

Two guards entered the court with a small form in hand. Well, if you could call the blonde woman skipping in between them anything else you'd probably win a prize. The girl was dainty and smiled brightly despite the fact that she was being escorted by guards. Her smile just grew brighter when she was finally at the foot of the throne and her grey eyes were staring into Eliot's in amusement. Her gaze moved to the King and she waved a surprisingly unchained hand towards him. It was then that Eliot noticed the girl wore no shackles and had smudges of grey dirt on her fingers. Her dress was lilac and the hem flittered to the floor right above her skinny ankles. Then Eliot realized the girl wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Hi, Nathan," the girl waved towards the King. Then she jumped in between her guards in impatience. The girl looked like she wanted to give the King a hug but the guards seemed to be stopping her with nothing more than their presence. Eliot was pretty certain the guards wouldn't have stopped the spritely blonde if not for the King's presence.

"Hello, Parker," Nathan smiled back. There was something wicked in his eyes again. Worse, there was something wicked shimmering in the girl's eyes as well. Something was up.

"Who's he?" Parker pointed towards Eliot to make certain her question was understood. She even made sure her arm was right in her right hand guard's face and grazing his nose, proving Eliot's thoughts immediately. The guards were only there for formality's sake. The girl was no real prisoner.

"It's rude to point, Parker," Nate admonished with a gentle frown. He didn't even comment on the arm in the face. His voice was pitched soft and showed nothing but pure kindness towards the blonde. He cared about the girl that much was obvious. "And his name is Eliot Spencer. He's going to be my new knight."

"We haven't agreed on anything yet," Eliot felt like he had to remind him. Then the girl smiled just like the others had. She smiled like it was funny he would think he had a choice.

"Nathan's never wrong," Parker instructed him simply. Her features cracked to form a dangerous grin and Eliot swallowed at the way she was analizing him. Then her smile broke into happiness again. She nodded her head firmly and turned towards Nathan.

"I like him." She said it in a manner that suggested her opinion mattered to the King. Considering the amount of crazy going on around here it probably did. Seriously, there was something wrong with that girl.

"Oh God, again?" The voice of Alec Hardison filled the room to announce his presence. He entered from the room directly to the right of Nathan's throne and stared straight at the girl named Parker. The narrowed eyes of the scientist couldn't conceal the way his face glowed at the mere image of the girl. And if the way her smile grew brighter in return was any indication, those feelings weren't one-sided.

"Again?" Eliot was confused by the again. He could tell the blonde and the scientist and the King knew each other quite well, but he didn't get the again. Were the guards a regular occurrence for her? Eliot had just assumed they knew each other from town. You know what they say about assumptions.

"I can't believe you, Nathan," Alec rolled his eyes; there was an air of exasperation in his voice. "This is absurd even for you."

"You still haven't answered my question," Eliot pointed out. He was getting confused. This was one of the downsides of being the new guy in town. You always had to play catch up.

"Oh, you'll figure it out once Sophie gets here," Parker waved her arm towards the soldier and then squared up against the guards with a determined look. She gave a quick wink to Nathan and took off before the guards even realized what happened. She slammed into the scientist hard enough that they both fell over. Then her laughing voice called out, "Hi Hardison!"

Hardison just groaned in pain and managed to huff out a low, "Hi Parker." Then they were both stumbling to get up and stay in the hug at the same time. Eliot tried to contain his laughter at the way they were acting. Judging by the way the King was chuckling and gazing at him knowingly, he did not succeed.

"Parker!" a familiar voice shouted through the halls of the castle. Eliot groaned because he thought he figured out exactly what was going on, or who was coming through that door at least.

Sure enough, the woman from the tavern appeared at the door on the right wall of the throne room. The two men standing guard immediately moved their axes into an X to stop her progress. She just glanced over them with an eyeroll and glared at the King on his throne.

"Where's Parker?" the woman demanded in a gruff tone. She seemed very adamant that she was going to kill the King with her glare one day. Unfortunately, everybody except the King, and Parker, flinched.

"Hi, Sophie!" Parker waved towards the brunette with a wide smile of glee. She looked far too at home in the throneroom of the castle. This definitely was not the first time she was in there nor did it look like it would be the last.

The woman whose name was Sophie actually smiled at the blonde. Her face softened the moment her eyes found the woman she was looking for and a tiny giggle even escaped her lips at the way Parker and Hardison were hugging each other.

"Hello, Parker. Hi, Hardison," she said. Then her features returned to their impressive glare of murder as her gaze landed on the King again. "What is it this time?"

"This time?" Eliot wasn't quite following this story as much as he wanted to.

Nathan, and everybody else, ignored him. "Just a pouch of silver," the King replied, "she seems to be in a generous mood today."

"Did she put it back?" Sophie demanded as she quickly started moving around her dress. The guards didn't even move to see what she was doing. They apparently knew the routine by now.

"Of course I put it back," Parker looked affronted at the accusation. It was like the concept of keeping the things you stole was new to her, "I'm not a bad thief!"

"I know you're not, Parker," Sophie's tone was a bit motherly. It even held the exact same gentleness Nathan's voice had when talking to the thief. She then eyed the guards in scorn. They apparently weren't getting the hint though because she held up a pouch of money and shook it in front of them. The men turned as one towards their king.

"Let her through," Nathan waved his hand with a smile. He loved to flaunt his power towards this woman and see it thrown back into his face. He was absolutely thrilled by it. It was like he couldn't wait for the next challenge the woman would throw his way. He was probably even looking for a fight with her wherever he could… oh! That was why he and Parker had the evil glints in their eyes. This was a routine.

Sophie walked gracefully into the room as if she owned it. She kept both of her glaring eyes on Nathan and waited until she was directly in the middle before she began. There were no words now. She threw the sack of coins towards the King as hard as she could. She frowned when he caught it but that was soon replaced with a smile of victory the moment Parker was in her arms. She hugged the girl tightly and began to take her leave.

"Wait," Parker ordered the other woman urgently. The brunette just stared at her with great patience and did as told without complaint. "You have to meet Eliot."

Sophie stared at the thief in confusion before the blonde dragged her towards the soldier. Eliot backed up against the wall and searched the room for an exit. He found none the moment Parker was right there in front of him, pointing again.

"It's rude to point, Parker," Sophie admonished the girl just as gently as Nathan had only moments before. Nathan looked like he wanted to point that out too but Hardison had given him a very pointed glare. The King fell silent and watched instead.

"This is Eliot Spencer," Parker proudly announced with a flourish of her arms. She smiled brightly afterwards and Eliot sort of got the feeling that she was practicing showing things off on him. Sophie did not look pleased. She barely even seemed to react. The brunette's eyes grew wide at the mention of his name and then quickly went back to normal not even a microsecond after they grew. Her lips curved into a soft smile and she extended her hand towards the soldier with an allure about her. Eliot felt his eyes magnetically connect with hers and couldn't look away.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Spencer," Sophie curtsied and smiled flirtatiously.

Eliot smiled back and gently kissed the top of her hand. "It's nice to meet you as well, Miss Sophie."

"Sophie's just fine," the brunette blushed at his polite demeanor. There was something off about that. There was something deep within her eyes that didn't match her exterior. "It's nice to see real gentlemen still exist in this cozy little town. Until we meet again, Mr. Spencer. Come along, Parker."

The thief frowned at the order but immediately did as told. She followed the brunette to the door and quickly waved good-bye to the court. Silence fell in the women's wake and refused to stop until the doors to the castle gate were firmly closed.

"So Nathan…" Eliot started to break the tension.

"It's your highness!" Nathan snapped towards the soldier before he immediately rose from his throne and left through the little side door Hardison had entered through. The door slammed behind him and the scientist whistled.

"What was that about?" Eliot couldn't understand these people. One minute they were all nice and everything and the next they were real jerks.

"Sophie was nice to you," Hardison explained the King's behavior immediately.

"So?" How was that an excuse?

"Parker says Sophie's only nice to those she courts," Hardison pointed his head towards the King as if that explained everything. Wait a minute!

"The King's jealous?" Eliot stared at the scientist in awe. Didn't he hate the brunette? "Why?"

"Let's just say the King feels like he owes her the world on a silver platter," Hardison decided to go easy on him. He was still apparently getting used to the whole idea of Sophie being nice. "It has something to do with their history and that's something we don't really discuss around here."

"They were an odd pair," Eliot commented about the two women. He even pointed his chin in the direction they left to make certain he was understood.

"They grow on you after a while," Hardison smiled at the soldier's meaning. He was probably still picturing the golden strands of Parker's hair. "Sophie's really only mad at the world when the King is in the same room. It's a game they play."

"A game?" Eliot stared at the man in confusion. What kind of game involves yelling at each other all the time and making everybody miserable?

"The King will explain everything once he cools down," Hardison informed him with a smile. "Sophie seems to be a touchy subject with him. Anyway, what would you like to know?"

"Where did they come from and why does the town seem to respect and love them almost as much as they love their king," Eliot paused as he thought about his question, "Why do they love Sophie more than their King?"

"Well let's just stick to the short version cuz I don't have the lung compacity for the whole thing right now," Hardison suggested as a conversation starter. "So short version is: Parker and Sophie came to town… oh about five years ago."

"You don't know for sure?"

"It's been a few years and the first years were really hectic! You'll understand when I finish the story. Anyway, they came around the same time Nathan's son died… Well, actually they came two years after that. Maggie, the King's ex-queen, died of grief and the King sort of fell into the bottle."

"What do you mean by sort of? Have you seen how much he drinks?"

"It used to be a lot worse. He basically just found a barrel and plopped right on in for two whole years. The kingdom suffered because a lot of the bad guys Nathan worked very hard to wipe on out of here decided to return and in numbers too. Man, they were looting stores and setting fires and Nathan didn't do anything about it cuz he just lost his wife and his kid."

"That's no excuse to abandon your whole kingdom!"

"I'm getting to it, man. I'm getting to it! Anyway, Sophie and Parker came to town two years after Sam died and decided to stop here for some reason even we can't understand because this place was a mess."

"Get to the story!"

"So, they get here and see all these bad things happening, right? Well, they think okay the King will figure everything out and come get them because his grief has to be over. Then somebody…"

"Let me guess, then somebody attacks Sophie."

"Nope, then somebody kills the nice old lady who used to tell stories to the kids in town. Parker freaks out and proposes they move but Sophie decides she's not going, right? She marches herself all the way into the castle and finds the King nursing a couple of glasses of mead because he heard about the storyteller and just feels awful. Sophie goes straight up to him and yells at him for being a complete and utter bonehead trying to drown in his own grief and bring his people down with him."

"And what did he do?" Eliot demanded in interest. He blinked because he just realized they weren't somewhere in the castle he'd been before. Of course, he now couldn't remember how to get back because of the story either. There were so many things he would have to learn about this place. If he stayed there that is.

"He went after them, hard," Hardison smiled at his awesome story skills. "It was Lord Blackpoole footing the bill for most of the evil. Blackpoole lost his title and stuff and was exiled for his crimes. Nathan started taking care of his people again and the rest is history. Sophie and Parker were then put into the apartments above McRory's tavern as a thank you from the King. He even offered to give them gold and stuff but they just said they would accept a place to stay. Actually Parker wanted the gold but Sophie told her that they had enough of it and they didn't need more."

"Where did they come from?"

"Beats me! There's a theory out there that Parker kidnapped Sophie for some money and it backfired. Another one says Sophie was a princess forced to flee from her land when a rival country tried to burn it to the ground and Parker was the only other survivor. There's a bunch of stories that suggest Sophie left her town when some guy wanted to marry her and Parker helped her get away. Hell, that one's the most popular choice if you ask me. My personal favorite is the one where she was supposed to marry King Damien of Moreau. That'll get the kiddies scared during Fright Festival."

"King Damien of Moreau, yeah right!" Eliot laughed at the very idea of it. Then he started to think about it for a minute. He did remember Damien telling him a story about a villager in one of the towns they conquered escaping before he could claim her as his bride. That's just coincidence though. No way could that woman be the same one as the one that appears to keep the King on his toes. Damien's girl was too quiet for that. Of course, her eyes did do that strange popping thing.

"So anyways," Hardison interrupted, "This is your room."

They were at a section of the castle with blue curtains and dark tunnels. Eliot's room was grand in size and held a bed big enough for a king and several guests. Oddly enough the tapestries and curtains throughout were red and gold. The fire was blazing in the distance and it looked like a room fit for someone far richer and royal than Eliot himself. It was a room fit for a king.

"Dinner starts at dusk," Hardison grinned. Eliot's face was completely slack-jaw if the grin was anything to go by. "Don't be late to your own party, man. The top knight should at least have the decency to tell time."

"Nothing's been decided…" And the scientist was gone before the knight could even finish his lie.

Eliot sighed dramatically and stared at his room. He could get used to this kind of life. Then he noticed his treasures had all been moved into the room. He glared at them and kindly went to his trunk. He would have a bath and look presentable. He would not agree to being anybody's knight until morning. Even Eliot knew that wasn't the truth, but it was a lie that got him to feel less nervous about meeting the rest of the court.


	3. Three Days at Home and a Kiss

The feast began with a loud and boisterous applause. Nathan introduced him to the town as his top knight and advisor instead of as a possible candidate. Eliot did his part and laughed because he really wasn't too sure he could contradict the idea anymore. In fact, he was starting to feel like it was true. It certainly felt true the way the town greeted him with open arms. He could probably even enjoy it.

The food was the traditional pig complete with apple in mouth. There was bread pudding by mandate and seasoned peaches that were just to die for. The mead was called the finest in the land and the entire bash had everybody laughing and dancing in delight.

Nathan, on the other hand, seemed distracted. He was constantly looking around the room in search of something. He didn't eat a thing and commanded everyone to go on without him. He even paid more attention to the door than the court jester. The only time he even smiled was when Parker appeared by his side. She set an apple in front of him with a crooked grin. Eliot wasn't very surprised to find that it was the apple from the pig's mouth. It was apparently her gift to steal right under everybody's noses. Sophie appeared at Eliot's side and delicately sat down.

She and Nathan refused to speak to each other at all but the King was suddenly smiling like a fool. Eliot rolled his eyes and tried to enjoy his food.

"So Sir Spencer," Sophie began in a low husky voice, "What brings you to Blacklands?"

Eliot choked on his slab of meat and looked up at the woman in astonishment. Brown eyes stared back at him undeterred. In fact, there even seemed to be disgust and amusement. He knew what the disgust was for. He wasn't too certain about the amusement though.

"I'm sorry?" Eliot asked. He didn't really know what else to say. He could feel the King's eyes on them. Sophie seemed oblivious to them.

"Why are you here?" Sophie shrugged. She very pointedly didn't look at the King. That was odd. Why would she be avoiding the King's gaze? And why was the King capitalized in his mind?

Eliot shrugged and didn't answer. He didn't want to give one and he didn't like nosey people. He just wanted to enjoy his food and relax in his nice, warm bed. His spare room for the night, it was not his room permanently.

Sophie sighed and stared puppy eyes at him. He knew they were puppy eyes because he could see them out of the corner of his vision. She was making it very hard to avoid her. That was probably her plan too. Why was it so important to know what he was up to? Unless… No, she couldn't be working for Moreau. He was just imagining her whole eye poppy thing. Yeah, she was just curious. That was all. There was nothing sinister going on about the fact that she was staring at him with puppy eyes in hopes of an answer that he didn't want to give but felt like he had to when she kept looking at him like that.

"Would you care for a dance, Ms. Devereaux?" Nathan held out his hand for the lady to take.

Sophie looked somewhere between scandalized and completely exhilarated. Her eyes started darting towards the knight in confusion and her mouth stood agape for a bit. She quickly shook her head and nodded with a polite smile. She carefully held out her delicate hand and began to rise. She threw Eliot a longing look and then happily entered the dance floor with the King.

Eliot stared after the two in confusion. He was pretty certain he was hit with a freight train named Sophie Devereaux. What was that look about? Why was she so nervous around the King? Didn't they hate each other or something? What was with this crazy town and why did he want to stay?

He was about to get up from his chair when Parker appeared out of nowhere. He jumped at her presence and looked around in awe. Where did she come from and how did she get there so silently? Was she part fairy? She might have been. She certainly had the right awkwardness to her.

"So where are you from?" Parker asked with a forced smile. He knew it was forced because he could see her gums. Only children told to smile by their parents did that. She was up to something.

"What do you want?" Eliot grunted towards her. He didn't feel like answering another round of questions. He was here for the food and the place to stay. He was not going to live here permanently. He just needed to convince himself of that. That was all.

"Sophie wanted me to talk to people and you're new," Parker shrugged. She didn't really seem to want to talk to him. She just seemed to be waiting for an opportunity of some kind.

"Hardison's by the mead," Eliot nodded over to the scientist. The thief's eyes immediately found the man and she smiled brightly. Even her eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"Thanks," she practically screamed into his ear.

He shut his eyes on reflex and missed the part where she left. He found her over by the scientist a second later. He blinked and they were on the dance floor. She could really move fast. She had to be a fairy. Nothing else explained her fast, catlike movements.

He watched the people of Blacklands dancing and celebrating in his honor. They all looked so happy and free. He was even smiling at their happiness. In fact, he enjoyed watching them be happy. He even welcomed it. That was a bad sign. He was starting to get attached to this place. He hadn't even been there a whole day and he was already thinking about calling it home. That was just wrong.

The young man was about to get up leave before he couldn't anymore. He even stood when the King appeared by his side. Nathan plopped into his chair with a sign of fatigue and disgruntlement. Eliot sat down beside him again and lifted up his drink. He knew he was in it for the long haul now. He was already waiting to advise the King without command. Yep, he was screwed.

"Sophie seems quite taken with you," Nathan sighed.

Eliot choked on his mead. Did he hear that right? How could he possibly have the interest of anybody, he had only just gotten there?

"How do you suppose that?" Eliot asked. He wasn't exactly sure what else to ask. There was something about the way the King said it that suggested he was saddened by it. It was like he actually wished he wasn't having the conversation.

"She spent the last two dances asking about you," Nathan explained bitterly. His voice sounded rough and hopeless. It was as if someone had kicked his puppy and laughed about it.

Eliot frowned at that. There could only be a few reasons why anybody would ask about him for two dances. Plus, that woman had recognized him the moment she heard his name.

"What did she ask?"

"Oh, stuff," Nathan muttered in a poor mood. He pushed around the food on his plate in disinterest. He hadn't eaten anything since that apple the blonde thief, Parker, handed him before the dances began. "Where you were from? What you were doing here? How long you were planning on staying here? That kind of stuff."

Eliot grimaced at that. That was exactly how you went about getting information about someone you recognized. You found the highest power of authority you knew and you subtly grilled them about it. There was only one person who would dare send a spy after him. _I should have known Moreau wouldn't let me go, _he thought bitterly to himself. Sophie was a spy for Moreau, that was the reason she kept trying to drag him into a conversation. She was looking for answers that didn't exist. She was going to give away his location to Moreau.

"I can see you are just as interested," Nathan sighed. He sounded suddenly depressed by the notion. That was odd.

"Intrigued, your majesty," Eliot admitted softly. He was already planning a counter move for her next play. Two could play at this game.

"Nathan," the King replied. He apparently wasn't depressed by the situation enough to stop insisting on that. Eliot was relieved. "Call me Nathan. Just because you have her interest does not mean that I should treat you any differently from my other loyal subjects."

"Thank you, Nathan," Eliot smiled at the touching statement. He never thought he would ever be given so much trust. He was going to do everything in his power to keep it. "You have no idea how much that means."

"Just so you are aware," Nathan's voice suddenly turned cold. The knight turned towards him in confusion. "If you ever hurt her, I will personally end you."

Eliot blinked at the warning. Nathan gave him a wink and immediately started smiling and acting like his usual baffling self. His eyes were colder and his enthusiasm wasn't there, but he was keeping up appearances. The knight watched as his King faked cheerfulness and joined the dance floor once again. Eliot swallowed and thought over the warning again. There was more to the king's relationship with Lady Devereaux than met the eye. It was something exploitable on her end and diabolical on his. Eliot would have to tread lightly. Once false step, and he could lose the trust of his king and his home.

Speaking of the Devil, there she came. Sophie Devereaux popped out of the crowd and started marching towards the table with a delighted grin. She delicately placed herself in the chair beside him and laughed. She took a sip of wine from her untouched glass and took a deep breath.

"You're missing an incredible dance," she said.

Eliot just nodded his head and tried to think up an escape route. He needed to get out and fast. She was going to work on spying some more. He couldn't handle that. He wasn't sure what he would do. Of course, he could probably get information about Moreau out of her. That would be very helpful.

"Would you care for a dance while you're quarrelling over whether or not to ignore me all night?" Sophie asked quietly. Her brown eyes were staring into his soul and her hand was held out in invitation. There was a soft smile on her face that he knew was forced. She wasn't happy with his presence any more than he was happy with hers. Odd, Moreau must have used something precious to her to get her to spy for him. It was kind of sad really.

Eliot groaned at what he was about to do. He took a deep breath and grabbed her hand.

"I would love nothing more than to dance with you," he said. Her eyebrow twitched in frustration. She could probably tell he wasn't all that enthused by the idea. She could also probably tell that he wasn't going to be an easy sell for her con.

The knight took the offered hand and allowed himself to be placed on the dance floor. The music immediately changed. Just his luck, it was a waltz. He rolled his eyes at his fortune and drew the woman closer to him. She smiled at his hesitance and decreased the amount of space between them. That was exactly what a con would do.

"What are you thinking?" Sophie demanded in a breathy moan of a voice. It was playful but hinted at something more. She was definitely an agent for Moreau.

Eliot grinned and leant forward until he was right beside her ear. He wrapped his arms around her in an intimate way and blew some air on her neck. He then calmly and clearly spoke into her ear.

"How much I don't want anything to do with you," he said in the sexiest voice he could muster. And he could muster up a sexy voice. "I don't want your tricks and I don't want you in my business. I'm not here to cause any trouble. Don't make yourself my enemy and I won't make you mine."

Eliot pulled back and saw nothing on the woman's face. There was no emotion there. Her face was blank and her eyes sparkled with danger. He smirked.

"Understand?" He asked.

Sophie just nodded her head and grinned. She seemed unusually content with that statement. He could swear that he even saw relief there. He was suddenly certain he was missing something. Maybe he spoke too soon.

"Glad to hear we're on the same train of thought," Sophie said.

She left as soon as the song was finished. She raced towards the thief and beckoned her away. The pair of women left with a small wave and a gentle curtsy. Hardison looked crestfallen and Parker looked on the verge of misery. Nathan and Sophie both stared at each other for a moment. The King nodded and the women were gone.

The King rose from his royal chair and clapped his hands together. Everything immediately stopped for him. Apparently he was the King now.

"I believe it is time for the party to end," he announced, "Have a safe night and I expect to see all of you again sometime soon. Good night and God bless."

Then he left. Eliot watched after him with narrowed eyes and tried to figure out what just happened. Did the King even eat? Why would the party end the moment Sophie and Parker left? What?

"It's time to go," Hardison whispered into his ear.

Eliot spun towards him in confusion. He totally was not getting this. Was it normal for the entire kingdom to leave when asked? Hell, was it even normal for the King to bid his people good night?

"We've got a lot of work to do in the morning and the town won't go to bed until he does," Hardison shrugged, "I'll explain everything tomorrow. I'll be knocking on your door at dawn by the way. Be ready to go because I do not enjoy waiting."

%

"Wakey, wakey eggs and bacon!" Hardison shouted through the door.

Eliot groaned. His head ached and the sun wasn't even up yet. Why did he have to get up so early? It wasn't even dawn. He was specifically told dawn.

"If you don't get up soon I'm coming in there," Hardison said, "And I do not want to see you in your birthday suit!"

Eliot rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He only danced to one song and it was a waltz. Why did every bone in his body ache? He didn't think he had enough mead to get him hung-over. Did somebody put something in his drink? Wait, he had a few pints at the Tavern too. Yep, he got wasted.

"Hurry up, please!" Hardison knocked on the door.

"I'm coming," Eliot called off. Ooh, his head hurt on that one. That really was good mead.

The knight shuffled to the door in the first pair of trousers and tunic he could find. He unlatched the door and took out one of his knives. He dressed himself appropriately and opened the door. He glared at Hardison and his rude wake up call.

"Yes?" He asked. He made certain his voice was once of his toughest growls. He felt the scientist needed him to be a bit grouchy.

"Nathan says he wants me to tailor your suit and show you the ropes around the castle," Hardison shrugged. He didn't even seem deterred by the growl. He acted like it was coming from a kitten. It actually sounded like a Lion thank you very much.

"Seriously?" Eliot asked, "What more do I need to see?"

"Nothing," Hardison shrugged, "He just wants you to take a look at the dungeons and fix them for Parker. They're too easy for her now."

"I thought you said I had to get my suit tailored," Eliot was confused. He had to wake up early to get tailored and to check out dungeons. Wait a minute! "I have to fix the dungeons because Parker's bored with them?"

"That's what Nathan says," Hardison pushed against a wall and a door popped up. Eliot rolled his eyes. Apparently all the walls could do that.

The scientist walked in side and beckoned the hitter within. Eliot took a deep breath and followed. He was amazed by what he saw. The wall room consisted of two long tables covered in bottles of every colored liquid imaginable. One of them even glowed. There were a few skulls of animals around but nothing human. That was good. Voodoo was not one of the scientist's jobs. At least not the human kind. There were smells of wide variety wafting every which way. One moment the knight smelled skunk and the next he smelled a rose garden. He hoped his nose would adjust to the smells soon. Then he followed the scientist to the back of the room. There was a chest of drawers and nothing else. He probably slept in this room too.

"Here we go," Hardison announced proudly. He was holding up a thing of knotted string and marching towards him with a smile. Man was almost as fast as Parker. That was creepy.

"Let's just get your measurements so you can go take care of the dungeons," he hummed.

Eliot rolled his eyes and reluctantly held out his arm. Hardison smiled and took his time measuring everything. Well, not everything. He ignored the area of manly bits and just decided to wing that measurement. Eliot was grateful for that. He didn't want to attack him on his first day on the job. Dammit, he promised himself he wouldn't take it. Oh hell, he wasn't even fooling himself anymore.

"You're free to go," Hardison said. The scientist stood up and directed him towards the door. Pushed would be the better word. In fact, Eliot wanted to ask something about the two women and was face to face with a wall. He shrugged at that and went towards the dungeons.

It turned out that he really didn't have to do much to the dungeons. He just had to fix the latches to all of the doors and rebuild the rusty gates. He even added a few booby traps just for fun. He figured it would give the girl a challenge. He was pretty certain she would get through it. And if she didn't? Well, that meant it was a good working dungeon. It was a win, win in his book.

The next day was just as uneventful. Eliot pretty much learned the lay of the land and where the library was. He spent most of his day reading up on all of Blacklands history. It turned out to be a pretty good tale. Nathan's family won it in a battle against the Dragon. The kingdom was the prize in a fight to the death challenge. The Dragon obviously lost in the battle. That was impressive.

The maps were nothing new to him. Eliot had been learning to read maps off of Blacklands since birth. It was exciting to learn the new things but nothing much had changed. All he really needed was a refresher course and he was done. He spent most of his day just reading. It felt righto study up on his King. He even read about what happened to the King's son.

Sam died in a tragic accident involving a horse and a wagon. Blackpoole had apparently rigged the carriage to stumble and unhitch at high speeds. Sam apparently liked wagon racing and that was his downfall. The autopsy suggested it was quick death though. The doctors said the neck was broken on impact, snapping the windpipe instantly.

Eliot pretty much went to bed in sadness. He alleviated that pain by planning Blackpoole's demise. He had succeeded in killing the wicked man sixteen times when sleep finally took him. He killed the man thirty-six more in his sleep.

%

Nathan and Eliot were walking through town today. It was time for Eliot to learn the norms of the day for the people of the town. Apparently one of his jobs involved filing away complaints and noting differences. It was the most important work he would be doing as the top knight and advisor. Then Eliot saw a wisp of blonde out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw the blonde thief standing by a wagon looking bored. Then she took notice of them.

"Hi Nathan!" Parker waved at the King gleefully and then proceeded to skip towards him and his entourage. Eliot tried to ignore the fact that nobody, including the guards, seemed to find it odd that a grown woman was skipping towards the King. This kingdom was just so unconventional. Then Parker jumped onto Nathan in a hug and squeezed with all her might.

"Parker, you're killing me," Nathan chuckled at the gesture. He didn't really seem to mind being choked to death. His smile just got bigger and bigger. Then Parker released him enough to get his lungs working again. "What's with the extra big hug?"

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Parker shrugged in response. She then politely released the King and slid her arm through his elbow. She bent her head onto his shoulder and the two resumed walking as usual. Eliot paused at that. He thought the blonde had the hots for the scientist. Why is she so comfortable clinging to the King?

"Parker, it's been three days," Nathan smiled at her dramatic statement.

"Yeah which is forever in finger days," Parker raised her fingers and wiggled them in the King's face just to prove her point. The King just rolled his eyes at the childish behavior and started looking around the square. The evil glint was back in his eyes and the blonde's eyes automatically responded by gaining the evil glint as well. Okay?

"It has been a while," Nathan agreed in deep thought. He turned towards his new knight and Eliot froze at the close scrutiny. He didn't like where this was going. He didn't like it one bit especially when the King opened his mouth. "Parker, do you think you could pick up one of Eliot's decorative knives without him noticing?"

"Like this one?" Parker raised a knife bespeckled with rubies, emeralds and gold with bright eyes of mischief. Eliot balked because that was exactly what his decorative knife looked like and he hadn't even felt the thing disappear.

"Yeah," Nathan smiled at the thief's gift, "How did you get it?"

"It was easy," Parker shrugged. She acted as if it were normal to have a conversation about theft with the King. Then again, this was probably the truth. The King was a sketchy guy.

"Show me," Nathan ordered with close scrutiny.

Parker nodded her head and quickly did as instructed. She slowly approached the soldier and then backed away. Eliot moved his hand to his pocket and felt the knife back where it belonged. He stared in bewilderment at the thief's ability and turned to the King in explanation. The King just raised his hand to keep the man still while he watched Parker do her magic. Parker moved towards the soldier and back away again in an instant. The knife was back in her hands and Sophie just so happened to be walking by.

"Parker!" the brunette hissed in agitation of the behavior. Parker immediately gasped and unsteadily tried to return it to its perch. She dropped it a couple of times before she succeeded and Eliot still didn't feel her put it back. She was very good.

"Nice timing," Nathan smiled at the brunette's presence. It was threatening to say the least, "Eliot, arrest Parker for stealing."

"What?" Eliot stared at the King in confusion. Didn't he just sit there and watch the thief steal that thing and put it back twice?

"Don't bother," Sophie rolled her eyes at the King's command. She swiftly picked up her chain purse and demanded, "How much?"

"A kiss," Nathan shrugged in reply. His face was cool and collected while Sophie squeaked in surprise. Parker's eyes grew wide at the bold answer and Eliot tried to shrink away. The tension in their tiny outside circle was incredibly awkward all of a sudden.

"What did you say?" Sophie stared at him with her mouth agape. Her cheeks were a bit flushed at the offer and her eyebrows cringed slightly. Eliot knew that this was what a real blush looked like on the beauty before him. It was odd.

"I said a kiss," Nathan didn't even blanch from the question. He just answered it as if he were having a regular discussion. There was no shame or embarrassment. He seemed quite smug about his toll for the thief's freedom. There was something more at work here.

"A kiss?" Sophie quirked an eyebrow at the challenge. Her features were back to its natural scowl and there was no longer pink to her cheeks. Her game face was back and as dangerous as ever. She seemed just as invested in this thing as the King.

Nathan's mouth quirked into a smile at his own cleverness. "You heard me."

Sophie stared at him defiantly for a few moments and the King politely stared right back. There was a conversation going on to propose just how serious this price was. They appeared to be haggling to Eliot and the slightly younger man didn't know what to do. Parker was in the same position really. She was bouncing on her feet in antsy anticipation of what came next. She seemed almost too interested by it. Again, there was something wrong with that girl.

Finally, Sophie came to a decision. She nodded her head and calmly pouted out her lips. She then quickly placed a chaste kiss on Eliot's cheek and twirled away as if nothing happened. Nathan's eyes grew wide at the play and Parker waved meekly in parting. Sophie paid the price and took the thief away. The King did not look happy in the least. Eliot hoped it wasn't because the woman chose to kiss him instead of well the King.

"I should have accounted for that," Nathan sighed in frustration. His eyes were still glued to the retreating brunette and her blonde side-kick. There was something in the way the older man watched after the women that tugged at the soldier's memory. It was very similar to the way his father looked at his mother before they died.

"What was that about?" Eliot demanded immediately. He was looking for any excuse he could get to keep his mind off of old memories. Old memories led to Moreau and the horrors he committed under his command. Old memories were very bad. "You just stood there and watched Parker take my knife and didn't do anything about it until her friend showed up."

"It's a little game we play," Nathan motioned for them to continue walking. He didn't start his story again until they had really got going on the road. "Parker and I came up with it when we were trying to find a way to bond. She said she liked to steal and I said I liked to keep my people safe from theft. So, we decided to compromise. I would let her steal whatever she liked as long as she put everything back. She said that wasn't nearly as challenging but after a while she was begging me for more fun. Then I realized that she and I both had an enjoyment for…"

"Messing with Sophie?"

"Yes, we'll call it that. Parker and I had a plan. Parker would steal whatever she felt like taking and I would catch her. She would put it back and I would have her arrested. She spent a while in the cells and other odd parts of the castle and I would let my guards know she was a guest and not a prisoner. After a while we decided to up the ante by having Sophie buy her freedom and I would use the fee to pay Parker for her deeds with a little more on top since Sophie had refused my earlier offer of gold."

"It's how you guys hang out," Eliot realized in awe. He had never expected that. He thought it was an interesting relationship but now he knew the truth. It was what got them to unite against Sophie. It kept all three of them on their toes. "That's why Parker is so comfortable at your castle grounds. She's like your little sister."

"Yeah," Nathan smiled at the knight's statement, "After a while she got bored with the cells so we just started having conversations while we waited for Sophie to "discover" that Parker had been arrested again. I've been able to learn just as much about Sophie from those visits as I have about Parker. It's an interesting story really."

"Alright," Eliot nodded at the King's offer, "You'll have to tell me sometime. Right now we should continue looking around town. If I'm going to be your advisor and top knight, I need to know how things function. I'm also going to need to have a look at your bridges. I refuse to let anybody die and if they suck they're going to have to be changed immediately."

Nathan stared at him for a few seconds before a wide grin spread across his face. There was even pride in his eyes. He looked like a King that had just taken the board in a game of chest. He looked like he won the game of life.

"I shall knight you tonight," he announced, "Would you like another feast or do you want to skip that?"

"Skip it," Eliot shook his head, "I can't handle any more of that mead and I have too much work to do without the hangover."

"Done," Nathan sighed. He had a skip in his step again. That was good. "I'm going to have Hardison tell Parker the good news as soon as I get back."

"We don't have to invite her do we?"

"Nope, but she's going to need to know. She likes to hang out in the dungeons and deserves to know who to tell when she gets bored with them." Nathan practically jumped in excitement, "She's going to be so excited that she'll probably steal a whole wagon again. Oh that was hilarious!"

Eliot rolled his eyes and prepared himself for the tale. He couldn't really hide the smile on his face though. He just found home. He could live with whatever it threw at him. It was worth it. He was actually happy. It was a new feeling. He liked it a lot.

That night Eliot was forced into the throne room to pledge his allegiance. Hardison was there as a witness but Nathan didn't like to have a lot of guests at coronations. It had something to do with the fact that he was embarrassed at his own and couldn't deal with the shame. At least that was what he said. Hardison explained later that Sam's coronation was the day he died and he invited everybody to see it. Nathan had decided coronations were evil from then on and pretty much made them a private service. Eliot was okay with that. His last coronation was under Damien Moreau with a blood-tipped sword literally and metaphorically. He liked the new approach. He didn't have to deal with people staring at him. Nathan and Hardison didn't really count as people. Neither did the guards. He was already used to them.


	4. Trouble at the End of the Week

**A/N:** _This is a long one._

%

Eliot sat down at his table in the Tavern with a smile on his face. He was there to learn some things about the townspeople in the kingdom. He liked to call it recon because that's exactly what it was. He was learning everything he could about the people he had to protect. Plus, he wanted to know who Parker and Sophie Devereaux were. He needed to know actually. He had to think of his King's safety now.

"You look like you've got a few questions you need answered," Cora observed. She slid him a pint of mead and smiled brightly towards him. Then she sat down across from him with a smile on her face and a drink of her own in her hands.

"I need to know everything you know about the two women who live upstairs," Eliot nodded at her statement. He wasn't going to lie to her. Cora was obviously trustworthy if the King spent most of his time in her Tavern.

"You mean you want to know everything you can about Sophie," Cora smiled at the thought. It was a crazy smile. It held sadness but it also held irony. Apparently it wasn't unusual to be asked about the mysterious Sophie Devereaux. That was good.

"For security purposes I assure you," Eliot winked. He couldn't help it. Flirting was in his DNA. Besides, the barmaid was very pretty.

Cora laughed at his statement and it definitely wasn't the flirtatious kind. It was the laugh that happened when people said a funny joke. Interesting.

"Sophie wouldn't hurt a fly," she said, "She's the absolute nicest person in the whole kingdom. She's the one brought King Nathan back to us. She won't even collect a reward for it. The King practically had to twist her arm in order to pay for her room and board."

"That's just it," Eliot interrupted before she could go on a tirade or something, "I need to know her relationship with the King. It's very important."

Cora blinked at his serious tone and took a moment to collect her thoughts. She frowned a little bit in frustration and started moving nervously around in her seat. "You want to know if she has feelings for him, don't you?"

This time it was Eliot's turn to blink. Feelings? No, he didn't want to know that. He wanted to know if the woman was interested in killing his King or not. He didn't care about any feelings. He only cared about his King's safety.

Cora didn't seem to take his moment of silence as that though. She thought it was something else. "She's been asking questions about you ever since you arrived," she said. She looked disappointed.

"What kind of questions?" He really needed to know. If she was the asking the wrong ones than he definitely made an enemy at the feast.

"She just wants to know where you're from and how long you're planning on staying," Cora answered. Her tone was a bit snippy and she seemed moody all of a sudden. Did she find him attractive or something? Because he totally would court her if she was willing. "She looked… relieved when she found out you were knighted last night."

"Relieved?"

"Relieved," Cora nodded. She looked angry now. She looked downright upset and miserable. She must think he's asking because…

"I'm not asking out of my interest in her for that," Eliot stammered out quickly. He needed to make his intentions perfectly clear. "I'm just wondering if she has the King's best interest at heart."

"Trust me, Eliot." Cora placed her hand on his and continued, "You will never find another person more willing to protect the King than Lady Sophie Devereaux. She has the King's interest and she will never let it go."

Then the barmaid stood up and took her empty pint with her. She returned a moment later with a refill and some food. Eliot smiled gratefully towards her and immediately started eating. The barmaid slowly lowered herself until her mouth was right against his ear.

"Please, don't hurt her," she whispered, "You will have more than just the King's wrath to answer to."

Eliot paused in confusion and she left him there. Cora just walked back towards the bar and started filling pints for the regulars. She wore her usual smile and didn't even act like she just gave a warning. The warning was completely unsettling though. Why was everybody telling him not to hurt her? He wasn't interested in hurting her. He was only interested in finding out if she was a threat.

"Is this seat taken?"

Oh that was the one voice he didn't want to hear. Eliot looked up into brown eyes and sighed in defeat. Sophie Devereaux was back again. Well, at least she was determined. He just wished she wasn't asking about the seat directly beside him.

"Sure, darlin," Eliot smiled towards her. He still had to be polite and all.

Sophie smiled at his polite gesture and delicately placed herself in the chair beside him. She turned her gaze towards him and studied him for a few. Eliot felt like she was staring into his soul again. It was a very uncomfortable feeling.

"I believe we got off on the wrong foot the other day," she said. She held out her hand and grinned charmingly towards him. The whole thing shouted fake. "Hello, I'm Sophie Devereaux."

"Sir Eliot Spencer," Eliot grabbed the hand and shook it. He was surprised to feel a light squeeze on his hand before she let it go.

"I heard," she said, "Congratulations. Believe me when I say our King doesn't choose his knights lightly. He must see a lot in you to name you his top knight and royal advisor."

Eliot ducked his head shyly and then internally cursed at the gesture. She was flattering his ego on purpose. She was good. "I hope I can earn the title he's given me."

"I do too," she said. Her voice was rougher now. There was something in it that hinted at danger. Her entire tone seemed to be filled with warning. "Our King has made mistakes in the past when it came to trusting people. We would all hate for him to make that mistake again."

She was hinting at Blackpoole. She had to be, but why? Why would she be warning him about the last time the King was betrayed? Why would that matter to her? She was a spy for Moreau. Of course, she was probably looking for a weakness to manipulate. Ooh, she was very good.

"I don't intend on betraying his trust anytime soon," he said. He was proud to note the brief look of surprise on her perfectly schooled features. "I'm going to do everything in my power to protect him even if that means from the ones he trusts most."

"I'll hold you to that," Sophie said back. There was a light smile on her lips again. It looked like relief. Why was she always relieved?

"There's a rumor going around that says you've been asking for me," Eliot decided it was best to change the conversation, okay? He needed answers and he wasn't going to be getting them if he kept answering her questions. He had questions of his own.

"It's true," Sophie admitted delicately. There was a playfulness about her now. It would seem genuine if the interest actually reached her eyes.

"May I ask why?" It was a simple question but everything depended on how she answered it. One false move on either of their parts and the whole thing could be lost.

"Isn't it obvious?" She gently placed her hand on his arm and rubbed it.

"You hardly even know me," he said. That was the way the conversation had to go. He had to at least make her think her intentions were warranted. He needed the information. The only way he would get that was if he played along.

"I would like to change that," she said. Her eyes actually sparkled this time but it wasn't the kind of sparkle you'd expect. It was dangerous and predatory. It sounded like she was offering more than was necessary but really she was in it for something else. He just needed to know what that something was.

"Perhaps that could be arranged," Eliot winked at her. She at least had the decency not to fake another blush. She just smiled at him seductively. Then the Tavern door opened and revealed the day's newest customer.

Nathan entered the place with a smile on his face and Eliot immediately felt a change in the woman beside him. The hand currently resting on his arm grew lax before it squeezed harder than before. Eliot raised his left eyebrow at the gesture and tried to figure out why she was so hesitant to have her hand seen on his arm. It was the angry glint encompassing the King's eyes the moment he caught sight of them that clued the knight in. There was more between the pair than anger. It was something deeper.

"Hello Eliot," Nathan greeted kindly. He walked towards their table and stopped with his hand on the chair below him. His hand gripped the back tightly, "Sophie."

"Nathan," Eliot muttered out with a low tilt of the head. He noticed that the king's eyes were glued to the lady's hand so he immediately dropped his arm. Sophie didn't even seem to notice her eyes were so glued to the king.

"Hello Nate," Sophie said. She inclined her head slightly but kept her eyes level with his. Nathan's eyes seemed just as caught by her. It was as if magic had been cast upon the pair.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Fine," Nathan smiled. His gaze was firmly implanted on the lady's. It was as if Eliot wasn't even in the room. The knight couldn't even find fault with the idea. It was too fascinating to see the way the two stared at each other. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," Sophie chuckled. There was a silvery richness to her voice that hadn't been there when Eliot had begun talking with her. She seemed less distant now, more open. She seemed relaxed and calm.

"That's good," Nathan explained, "I wouldn't want you to be anything but well."

"Would you care to join us, Nathan?" Eliot asked. He had to interrupt their staring contest. He was afraid that the king would be standing for hours if he didn't say something now. It was his duty as the top knight to protect the king from everything, including sore legs.

Nathan stumbled over the offer. He looked down at the chair and then his gaze fell on Eliot. The knight smiled invitingly but the king quickly looked at the pair and shook his head. Sophie reached out and placed her hand gently on the knight's shoulder.

"It was kind of you to ask but I have plans," Nathan stared at the hand with vengeful thoughts. He clearly hated the idea of Sophie touching men. "You two have a good day."

"We will, Nate," Sophie said. Her smile was sad this time and held longing. Her eyes followed the king until he was near the bar. Then her gaze landed back on Eliot's.

"That was a lovely conversation," she said, "It was so kind of the king to greet us. He usually just goes straight to the bar when he enters."

Eliot watched the other woman cover up her mistake in seconds. There was something deeper to her relationship with the King than just a need to argue. It was banter. They weren't mortal enemies in the least. On the contrary, those were the feelings Cora was hinting at earlier. He could use that to his advantage. In fact the opportunity just presented itself.

"You know the King wouldn't happen to have the interest of a lady such as yourself," Eliot asked with the nicest smile he had, "would he?"

Sophie jumped at his statement but that was it. She looked at him with a flustered and puzzled look. She seemed confused but her eyes held something icy in them. "Why do you ask?"

"Because he is currently leaving with that blonde over there."

Sophie whipped her head around with wide, angry eyes. Sure enough, the king was happily talking with a blonde woman in a ruby red dress. The two seemed completely engrossed in each other. The brunette shivered and immediately turned her gaze towards her drink of mead. She took a big gulp of the stuff and slammed it onto the table. She looked back towards Eliot with a smile.

"She's pretty," she said.

"It could be worse," Eliot sighed. He may have been enjoying this form of torture a bit too much. "It could have been Parker."

"Nate isn't interested in Parker and she isn't interested in him. Don't tell me you haven't noticed that Parker and Hardison are quite smitten with each other." That time the woman's smile was genuine. She had a real fondness for the blonde thief and the scientist. That was useful information too.

"The true question is why does the king constantly have Parker arrested just for the sake of goading you into an argument?"

Sophie's eyes grew wide at that statement. Eliot could practically see her anger rising to the surface. Oh yeah, he had her exactly where he wanted her. "He doesn't?"

"He does," Eliot smiled. She was easily distracted by the King. The funny part was that she didn't even seem aware of it. The poor woman had no idea that she had just given away highly important information about herself.

"Ooh," Sophie scowled at the knight's words. Her temper was obviously gaining the better of her because she was seriously thinking about marching over. Eliot smiled at her frustration. She obviously didn't want to leave him but she wanted to attack the king.

"Go," he said, "Clearly he is in need of a good tongue-lashing."

Sophie turned towards him with embarrassment. "It isn't right for a lady to yell at a King. I'm certain he wouldn't be so cruel as to take money from me just for the sake of taking money. He's a very good King."

"He doesn't take your money," Eliot admitted softly. Hey, deflecting attention was his specialty. "He gives it to Parker as payment for her assistance."

Sophie's brown eyes grew dark and stormy at the news. Her emotions were winning against her better judgment. She was practically on the verge of marching over. There was just one more thing to be done.

"He also has Hardison in on it," he said.

"Ooh!" Sophie scowled at the knight's statement and took another swig of her mead. She clenched her hands together and visibly tried to force herself not to react to this new information. She was really good. She knew when to stick with her con, but she wasn't prepared for the next part.

She looked towards the King and noticed something positively awful. The blonde was leaning into the King heavily. She was making her way closer and closer to the King's lips, and Sophie finally snapped. The woman took her pint of mead and immediately marched towards the King in a fury. She splashed her drink all over the man and his blonde accomplice.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sophie said towards the blonde. She handed her a cloth and then pushed her out of the way. "I meant to only get him."

"Sophie," Nate swallowed.

Eliot grinned at his evil work and sat back to enjoy the show. He would sneak out before she realized what happened.

"You son of a bitch," Sophie screamed towards the man in anguish. Nathan actually looked surprised by her outburst. "You've been having Parker arrested simply for the sake of goading me into a fight. Oh, allow me to rephrase. You've been paying Parker to get arrested just to goad me into a fight!"

Nathan blinked at the question and turned towards his knight with a deadly glare. He then snapped his face back towards the angry woman and smiled wide and innocent. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Your knight just told me everything!" She yelled, "How could you do that to Parker? She's trying to be a good person and you're taking advantage of it!"

"I am not taking advantage of Parker's good character," Nate argued naturally, "I'm helping."

"How is encouraging her to steal helping her?" Sophie shrieked towards him. The entire Tavern was doing everything in their power to stifle their laughter. Apparently they were all in on his little joke.

"She's helping me improve the dungeons," he said. Then he cockily gulped down a tankard of mead and motioned for another one. He seemed quite invigorated all of a sudden. Apparently he was happy to have his arguing partner back.

"And what exactly is Hardison's job in all of this?" She asked with a knowing smile. Everybody in the Tavern noted the triumphant grin on her face the moment the blonde left the bar. The brunette watched the woman exit the place and refused to look away until she was gone. Even the King caught onto the satisfaction in her eyes.

"He's my scientist," Nathan was suddenly in a very cocky mood now. It was like the world actually worked the way he wanted it to. That was odd.

"But is he aware of how you are abusing that privilege?" Sophie demanded of the King sharply, "You're making him help you with crimes, Nate!"

"It isn't a crime to pick on people!" Nate defended solemnly.

That was the part in the argument where Eliot felt it was his duty to get out and run for his life. The King could handle himself against Lady Sophie Devereaux. Besides, he had more important things to do. Like locating Parker and arresting her for theft for example.

"Hi Eliot," Parker waved towards him. She literally just lifted a pouch of gold from some passerby. She then proceeded to wave it in front of the knight with a bright smile.

"Parker, put that back," Eliot rolled his eyes. She made his job difficult sometimes.

"But it's Blackpoole's money," Parker purred. She even pouted her lips in disappointment. "Nate lets me keep Blackpoole's money. Sometimes he even lets me keep Sterling's."

"Well Sophie knows about your game so you better put it back before I have to arrest you," Eliot whined towards the girl. She didn't seem to grasp what he was trying to give her.

"Ooh," Parker's eyes glowed with excitement, "You should arrest me and then send somebody to inform them so Nathan will drive Sophie towards the castle and then can argue some more."

"You really enjoy watching them fight, don't you?" Eliot stared at the thief in shock.

"Yeah," Parker nodded. She immediately stuck out her wrists for the cuffs, "So?"

Eliot obliged and put the cuffs on her wrist. He then took away the pouch of gold and walked towards her victim. He dragged the girl with him and rolled his eyes when she whined at the fact that they were returning it.

"Excuse me, sir," Eliot growled towards the man with the nicest smile he had, "This thief seems to have taken your gold and I would like to return it to you."

The man with white blonde hair turned around and Parker hissed at him. The man just grinned from ear to ear at her and politely took his gold. Then his grin grew wider when he actually looked at the knight's face.

"Eliot Spencer," the man gasped gratefully. He stuck out his hand and the knight immediately reached out to shake it. "Ian Blackpoole, it is so nice to finally meet you. Did Damien send you?"

"Damien?" Eliot asked. He jerked his hand away the moment he heard Ian Blackpoole. This was the man who tried to destroy Nate's kingdom and now he was greeting his top knight like a friend. What did he mean by Damien? There was only one Damien Eliot knew. It couldn't possibly be him.

"Moreau," Blackpoole finished with a wider smile than before. He then looked towards Parker and winked at her.

Parker's face went deathly pale and her eyes went wide. Then she lunged towards the man with death in her eyes. Eliot had to do everything in his power to stop her too. By the time they were finished Blackpoole had several scratches on his face and Eliot had one on his arm. Parker was breathing heavily and glaring at Blackpoole with complete and utter hatred.

"It's about time somebody suitable put you behind bars," Blackpoole scowled towards the thief. He then lifted his chin and left.

Parker spit at him from behind and then looked towards Eliot. She lifted up the pouch of gold she stole with a hint of teasing glee. Eliot smiled at her dead and nodded in conceit. He didn't mind losing to his favorite little thief. He had more important things to worry about. He might have just found the spy for Moreau and it blessedly wasn't Sophie Devereaux.

"Come on," Eliot ordered Parker a bit rougher than intended. She didn't really seem to care though. She followed him without a complaint. That was stranger than Blackpoole's announcement. Everything was slowly starting to become one big mess of chaos.

%

"What did she do now?" Sophie demanded angrily the very moment she entered the throne. That was when Eliot decided to attack. He grabbed the woman by her shoulders and shook her hard.

"What do you know?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" Sophie's face was furious now. It was red with rage and her eyes were practically on fire.

"You heard me! Now what do you know?"

"Hey!" Parker took notice of what he was doing. It was only a matter of time before everyone else did to. "Let her go!"

"About what?" She screamed.

"I said," Parker continued, "Let her go!"

"About me!" Eliot hissed towards her just as loud. He wasn't going to take it easy anymore. He needed answers now. Something bad was going to happen. He just knew it.

"I don't know anything about you," Sophie hissed. She started squirming against his grip but he just tightened his hold. She stopped squirming and huffed towards him in anger. "Let me go."

"Tell me what I want to know," Eliot ordered darkly. He ignored Parker tugging on his arm. The girl was strong but she wasn't strong enough to break through his rage. Nobody was, not even King Damien Moreau.

Sophie glared at him for a solid minute while Parker beat at him from behind. Both women were keeping the secret and he needed to know why. Sophie rolled her eyes and finally relaxed against his grip.

"Stop it, Parker," Sophie ordered softly. The blonde stopped immediately and the brunette turned her eyes on him once again. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Eliot barked at her.

Sophie arched a brow, "That's a lot to know."

"Then you better tell it quickly," he ordered directly in her face.

"What's going on in here?" Hardison's voice echoed through the room.

The knight and the lady both turned their solid gazes towards the source of the noise. Hardison was standing in the entryway with fear and disgruntlement all over his face. His hands were on his hips and his sword was on its way to becoming unsheathed. There was no doubt what he was talking about.

"Hardison!" Parker cheered. The blonde raced towards the scientist with a wide smile of relief and quickly sheathed his sword. "They were just having an argument. What's wrong? You're sad. You're never sad."

"King Damien is here!" Hardison announced to the room in general. His sour expression only deepened at the news.

Eliot felt his stomach drop. Moreau was here. Damien had never had any plans of taking on King Nathan and the Blacklands. He was too concerned that Nathan would have the ability to defeat him. He didn't even have the forces to really enforce his law against so kind a ruler. It went against his plans. There could only be one reason why King Damien of Moreau would be here.

"He found me!"

Eliot stared at Sophie in disbelief. The woman just said the exact same thing he said at the exact same moment. He knew because he watched her lips form the very same words. She was working for Moreau. Why would she be surprised he was there?

"What do you mean he's after you?"

Eliot blinked. They did it again. They spoke the same thing at the exact same time again. Only now Sophie was glaring at him as if he was the greatest evil the world had ever known. The knight stepped back at the narrowed brown eyes upon him. He knew now that Sophie had never truly hated the King. No, the terrifying way those brown eyes formed perfect slits and carried so much venom towards him was true hatred.

"You're the one who told him where I was," Sophie concluded angrily. Her tone was deadly. It sounded like an arrow slicing through an apple in no time at all. She was about to get very dangerous. Hang on?

"No, you're the one who told him I was here!" Eliot pointed his finger towards the woman in confusion. He wouldn't tell Damien anything. They had an understanding. He didn't work for Moreau anymore. "You're the agent working for Moreau!"

"I would never!" Sophie scowled at the accusation. There was something in her eyes that just wasn't right. It wasn't guilt but it was something similar and bright. It looked almost like fear.

"I stole Sophie from Moreau!" Parker growled towards the knight. She popped up out of nowhere and was standing in between the dueling pair, bristling. There was cold fury in her eyes. "What about you?"

Oh! "You're Moreau's…" Eliot gaped at the brunette. He knew exactly what was going on. He knew why Moreau was here. It wasn't because of Eliot after all. This was not good.

"What's going on?" Nathan's voice boomed through the halls of the castle in agitation. He was upset over the way Eliot and Sophie were acting, the knight was certain. Now everything made sense. The woman wasn't doing it to make the King jealous. She was doing it to save her life and Parker's. This was not good.

"Um…" Eliot's eyes grew wide with fear at their current situation. Sophie was shaking her head and Parker's eyes were flying between the pair. They were frightened by the truth. Worse, they didn't want the King to know the truth. Sophie's face went pale the moment the King finally entered the room.

"Why is King Damien in my kingdom?" Nathan demanded immediately. He stood at the main door and glared daggers specifically at Eliot. The King knew his knight had once worked for him. It was the first thing Eliot told him. He clearly didn't know about Sophie and Parker.

"Your majesty, I can explain," Eliot decided he was going to lie. It was his duty to protect the King and right now protecting the King meant saving what he loved most. And only a fool would think that what he loved most wasn't Lady Sophie Devereaux.

"Sophie!" Nathan's glare turned to her in an instant. There was something cool in his eyes now. It was a cruel shadow filled with death and despair. He knew more about the situation than they thought. He knew a lot more.

"Yes, your majesty?" Sophie's response caused nothing but pure silence. The guards gawked and the servants gasped. Hardison stared with shock and horror on his features. Parker stared at her friend in confusion. The woman just stared at the King and Eliot swallowed thickly. The King's glare hardened at the formal address. His temper was high now.

"He's here for you, isn't he?" Nathan took a few calculating steps forward. Sophie slowly copied him. Their eyes were not going to leave each other's. It was like the day Eliot first met the couple except so much more. There was true pain in their gaze now.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Why?"

Sophie turned away from him then. She bent her head down in shame and a light sniffle could be heard in the air. She wrung her hands together nervously and tried to comprehend what was going on. She twirled around and faced the King with sadness in her eyes.

"He wishes to marry me, your majesty."

Nathan flinched at that. Of course, everybody flinched at that. Everyone knew what catching the eye of Damien Moreau meant. If you didn't agree, you lost until you did. Eliot watched as the King drew in a staggering breath. This one was probably going to hurt.

"Do you wish to marry him?"

"No, your majesty."

"Why?"

Sophie smiled sadly towards him at that. There was something in her eyes that seemed to be pleading with the King to take the question back. She didn't seem to have the strength to answer him. Nathan moved closer, his eyes boring into hers. It was quite clear that he expected an answer.

"Sophie," he said the name in a whisper of worship and care. The King slowly reached out a gentle hand and shakily moved closer to the brunette woman. He caressed the lady's cheek and wiped away a tear with his thumb. It was the first time the pair acted civil towards each other. It was heart-wrenching to say the least.

"I don't love him, Nate," Sophie cried. She then placed her left hand on top of the King's and squeezed. It was then that the truth of the pair became known.

"But you guys hate each other?" Parker stared at the pair in bewilderment. Hardison's eyebrows were raised high in confusion as well. Eliot rolled his eyes. Apparently he was the only member of their little band that understood what banter was.

"You're not leaving with him," Nathan concluded, his voice held finality. His thumb continued to rub against the woman's cheek. It was as if they were the only people in the castle. Nobody existed but them. It felt right that they should look that way. "I won't let him have you."

"He'll take away your kingdom if you refuse to give him his prize," Sophie cringed at the offering. She didn't let go of the King's hand though and Eliot sighed in relief. There was another offer on the table. He could live with that. The lady wanted to stay. He would make certain she got her wish.

"You're not a prize to be glorified over," Nathan shook his head at her thoughts. He carefully moved his hand to brush his fingers against her cheek and then he pulled away. They could hear footsteps beating through the halls. "You are so much more. You're the reason the battle is even won."

Sophie smiled sadly at the compliment and opened her mouth to speak. The King quieted her with a simple look and stepped away. His back straightened and his entire demeanor switched into neutral. He was King Nathan now. Eliot couldn't help the feeling of pride in his chest at the knowledge.

"Your majesty," the herald announced in a quiet whisper of a voice, "King Damien wishes for an audience with you."

"Send him in," King Nathan waved. He calmly moved towards his throne with no real intent to sit down. It was merely for formality's sake. Everything about him seemed to be for formality's sake. The only exception being the way he was keeping himself in between the door and Sophie.

King Damien entered with a political smile and an entourage of three men. Eliot grimaced when he noticed one of them was his old nemesis, Perry. The three goons stopped just behind the entryway while their king walked forward all the way to the center of the room. He inclined his head towards the King of the Blacklands and Nathan did the same.

"Welcome to my castle, King Damien," Nathan began the pleasantries as expected. He was certain to keep Sophie hidden behind him. "What brings you to my…?"

"I have been told by an acquaintance of mine that a woman by the name of Charlotte Prentiss the eighteenth Duchess of Hanover is here," Damien interrupted with cool twisted grin. "I am merely here to see if those rumors are true."

"Then allow me to put you at ease by saying that there is no woman by the name of Charlotte Prentiss in this kingdom let alone duchesses." Nathan waved the king off and turned around as if their discussion was over. He was quickly pushing Sophie into his office chamber to keep her out of sight.

"I was told by the good Lord Blackpoole that she goes by the name of Sophie Devereaux now."

Nathan froze at the cocky tone and the names mentioned. He swirled around with a moment of anger flashing across his gentle face. Everybody recognized the name the other king had mentioned. Lord Blackpoole was the one responsible for the injustices against the kingdom after Nathan's son and wife were killed. This was how he would get his revenge.

"Blackpoole is no longer lord," Nathan explained to the other king with fire in his voice, "He was dismissed from the title the moment he started hurting my people. He is an untrustworthy source. I wouldn't trust him."

"And neither did I until he mentioned and perfectly described my former knight Eliot Spencer," Damien sighed, "I had one of my spies look into it and they confirmed my suspicions. I gave Blackpoole the gift of a Lordship in my own kingdom."

"How much did you pay him to spy on me?" Sophie demanded angrily. She raced out from behind King Nathan's protection and glared at her unwelcome betrothed. "How long have you known?"

"From the very beginning my dear, Charlotte," Damien politely tried to kiss the lady's hand. Sophie withdrew it in disgust. Damien snarled at the behavior and quickly snatched the woman's arm. He roughly pulled her towards him with every intention of evil as he spoke. "Is that anyway to treat your king, Duchess?"

He threw her to the ground and raised his hand to hit her.

"That is enough!" Nathan shouted at the other king. His body was twitching with the effort not to help Sophie up. Any sign of affection for her would only hinder any chances he'd have of freeing her. They all knew it. "This is my kingdom, Moreau, and I will not have you treating my subjects that way."

"This woman is my subject," Damien explained with a political air back upon his form, "and engaged to me. She was stolen away from me as a sign of war and I have scoured the Earth in search of her. I had no idea the thief had brought her here or I would have come to you sooner, Ford."

"I've heard otherwise," Nathan growled.

"Rumors are very rarely true," Damien nodded at the threat, "After all nobody would have ever believed a king with such wisdom as yourself actually hired Eliot Spencer as his most trusted servant. Can you imagine the rumors running through your town when they hear of his nickname having once been the Demon of Moreau?"

There was the challenge. Damien wasn't interested in claiming someone he loved. He probably didn't even know how to love. This was a purely diplomatic decision. This was simply a test of power and will. If Nathan wasn't careful, he would declare war.

"What exactly are you after, Moreau?" Nathan demanded harshly. He knew this was a trap. He had no choice but continue into it though. It was a trap he could not think his way out of. Damien held all of the cards and they both knew it.

"I've come to collect my bride," Damien smiled politely. He even winked at Eliot as he did it. Eliot had to fight the shiver running down his spine. He could feel the fear pumping through his veins at one hundred miles an hour or more. He knew exactly what that wink meant.

"She's not yours," Nathan came to Sophie's aid without a moment of hesitation. He even blocked Damien's view of her just to make certain he was understood. The King would not allow this to happen.

"Give me Charlotte or I will take Eliot," Damien shrugged in response. He was the one in control and everybody knew it. "Those are your only options."

Eliot tensed at the ultimatum. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay in one place without Damien coming after him. He knew it was too good to be true. He knew the moment he found a home he would lose it to Damien Moreau. At least this sacrifice was for a more than worthy cause. The soldier took one step forward.

"I'll go with you," a voice of unearthly conviction announced to the cold, quiet room.

Sophie pulled herself from behind King Nathan and slowly approached Damien. Her head was held high and she refused to look back to even acknowledge the horror of her deed. She would not let others suffer for her. It was why she and Nathan were so attached to each other.

"Excellent," Damien held out his hands towards his fiancé in sneering bliss. He won just like he knew he would. King Nathan was always known to avoid a war for his kingdom. It was obvious he would now think of his people even at the expense of his own heart. It was a highly bittersweet truth. "You're invited to the wedding of course, Ford."

Damien took Sophie into his arms and steered her out of the building with nothing but victory in his stride. The gate slammed shut and nobody moved. The shock of everything was still too strong. Nobody could do anything but watch the steps Damien had taken in and out of their lives. It was horrifyingly quiet.

"She didn't even wave good-bye," Parker broke the silence with a tiny sniffle of a voice. The poor girl looked like a dejected puppy or child without a mother. The fact that she pretty much lost the only influential woman in her life probably had something to do with it.

"I should have spoken up sooner," Eliot huffed in dismay. This was his fault. He was the only one who could have saved Sophie from her fate and he failed her.

"No," King Nathan's voice growled at the statement immediately. He stared at his knight and shook his head vigorously. "No, this is my fault."

"Your fault?" Hardison stared at the King in complete confusion. He wasn't the only one. Eliot and Parker were just as confused as he was. What could he have possibly done to save Sophie and his kingdom?

"Blackpoole was my enemy and I should have expected him to do something like this," Nathan explained himself simply, "I should have seen this coming and I didn't and now Sophie's paying the price just like my wife and son."

"He killed her fiancé!" Parker shouted towards the King with fiery tears in her eyes. She raced towards the King and clawed her fingers into his coat. She started shaking him fiercely as if in betrayal. Even Hardison couldn't penetrate through her foggy mind of grief. "Moreau killed her fiancé because he wanted to have her for his property! I stole her away from him and we found home! She brought you back and you let her go! You let her go! Why did you let her go?"

The thief collapsed against the King's chest and cried. Her entire body shook with the forceful sobs. Hardison tried to peel her off but she refused to release the King. In fact, she tightened her embrace around the man's neck and cried harder still. Nathan was her only salvation.

"I…" Nathan's voice caught at the hysteric thief crying against him. His arms slowly wrapped around her and he started rubbing his fingers up and down her spine. He moved his mouth to finish speaking but no words came out. His icy blue eyes were dulling fast and there was nothing for him to say. There was no need. Everyone could see how broken he was.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Hardison demanded violently. His anger at losing Sophie and the pain of watching Parker not wanting his comfort were high in his voice. He felt betrayed at the surprise attack which meant he was taking their silence to heart. He didn't understand what Damien Moreau could do.

"They were protecting you," Eliot couldn't believe his own boldness. He had actually spoken and knew it was the truth. They were trying to save their friends. Their silence had guaranteed it. Until he invaded their town, that is.

Hardison squeaked at the truth. He knew it was the truth. Eliot wouldn't have said it if it wasn't. It still hurt to know though. They had just lost a dear friend and quite possibly Parker too. The King was most definitely taking a turn for the worst. His grief at this loss would be sure to cripple the surrounding kingdom in moments. Not that there would be much of a kingdom left, Sophie was taken away from them as well.

"I need to speak with Sterling!" Nathan growled into the air. Parker released him immediately at that growl. She blinked away her tears in confusion and stared at the King with a mixture of horror and awe. Eliot just stared. The only good thing he ever heard about anybody named Sterling was that he lived in the kingdom to their east. Hardison wasn't so shocked into quiet. He was sputtering, moaning and scowling at that one statement.

"Why the Hell do you need to speak with Sterling?" Hardison was practically purple by the time he was finished breathing out the question.

"I'm bringing Sophie back."


	5. The Wedding Battle

**A/N:** _This is the part I wrote at two o'clock in the morning. The first argument was the part I wrote at four. As you can tell from this, there is a very good reason I didn't get much sleep._

%

The wedding of King Damien Moreau to the Lady Charlotte Prentiss was the event of the century. The entire Kingdom of Moreau was invited to attend, or die. The townsfolk were highly depressed that their dear lady was to be wedded to such a man. Some had hopes that the king would change once he was settled down. Others believed Lady Charlotte, Sophie would be able to turn the king's heart warm from the ice that surrounded it. Most weren't so blind to have such hopes. They knew their king was only marrying the duchess for the sake of power. It was a sad day for all.

Eliot stood well hidden in the second row. He wore a tunic slightly too large to pass his bulky build off as fat instead of muscle. His hat was a bit large to hide his mane of golden brown locks and keep his eyes from being noticed. He wore one of Hardison's fake beards and tight lime green leggings. His sword was hidden away in a compartment in his pants that somehow was able to exist unseen considering how tight the pants were. His shoes were perfect thankfully.

_I'm going to kill Hardison the next time I see him for making me wear these pants_, Eliot thought in despair. The crowd looked almost as miserable as he was. Nobody seemed very happy that Sophie was marrying Moreau. She must have been very popular before she ran away.

King Damien appeared at the Altar in a dark black suit. His face was caught up in a bright smile and looked for all the world like an excited bridegroom. The citizens weren't fooled. They could tell that was his cat that ate the canary smile. They knew their Duchess was just another pawn in his schemes for power. His eyes even glowed with greed at his conquest. He was about to win.

_Stick to the plan_, Eliot reminded himself. The bridesmaids were starting to make their appearance. The two sets of men and women of the royal court walked down the aisle with forced smiles. Their families were probably under threat of life if they didn't attend. The knight felt bad for them. At least Moreau already killed Sophie's parents. They were probably rolling over in their graves right now, knowing that the reason they died was for nothing. The traditional music began to play and everybody rose for the bride.

Sophie was standing at the back of the chapel with her head held high. Her dress was a perfect ivory color and fell to the floor in waves. The bodice was strapless and clung to her figure perfectly. There were two guards in the background to make certain the woman didn't run away. It was pointless for them to even be there. Sophie wouldn't leave if it meant the safety of Nathan's kingdom and Moreau knew that. He was just showing off his power.

Sophie slowly stepped forward with no smile on her lips. Her brown eyes were locked solely on the Altar in front of her. They looked dead and hollow to the hidden knight. He could tell she was completely crushed by what she was about to do. Her skin was sickly pale, paler than her white dress in fact. Her lips were turning blue and her eyes held no sparkle. She looked like she was on the threshold of Death's door. She wasn't going to last much longer. Eliot could tell simply by the way she walked towards the Altar that every step took effort. It was a good thing they had decided to implement their plan the day of the wedding. They would have been too late if they had waited like Eliot wanted to.

Sophie stopped at her place by Moreau's side and the crowd sat down. Moreau grabbed the lady's waist and held on tight. He was making certain she didn't move. The Priest kindly walked towards the Altar and began the regular spiel.

"Dearly beloved," he said, "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony."

The crowd quietly groaned at the announcement but nobody did anything to stop it. Eliot watched as women were already crying in pain at was going on. Even some of the men had water glistening in their eyes. The wedding barely even started and everybody was grieving over their loss.

"The bonds of marriage are meant to be taken seriously and to unite us through all things in this Earthly life," the priest continued, "That is why it should not be taken lightly or be to the wrong person."

Eliot joined the crowd at flinching at those words. The priest would die for that statement tomorrow. It was nice to know he was in agreement about the arrangement though.

"That is why it is tradition to ask this one question to all who may be bold enough to speak. Anyone who has a reason why these two should not be wed let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The priest paused as was tradition. Everybody looked around nervously but nobody said anything. Nobody even moved to speak. They were too afraid of Moreau to let their opinion be known and Eliot had to stick to the plan. The priest looked disappointed and began to open his mouth.

"I have one!" A proud voice called out against the crowded church.

Eliot and the rest of the citizens turned their heads to see who was interrupting such a happy occasion. The knight had to fight the small tug to his lips at the sight of King Nathan and his escorts. Captain Bonanno stood to the King's left with his sword out and glinting in the sun. He was ready for battle and the entire church gasped at the bold gesture. To the King's right, Parker stood with her hands on her hips and a glowering look Moreau's way. Eliot turned towards the Alter again just to see the reactions. Damien looked like he was about to blow a gasket. It was amusing to see. Sophie was the most heart clenching thing in the world to watch. Her eyes were wide with shock and trained on King Nathan. It was a nice call because people would have called that shock and worry on her face fear for her ruined wedding day. Anybody that knew her would call that worry for King Nathan and his escorts. Hardison was nowhere to be seen but that was part of the plan.

"What are you doing here, Ford?" Moreau demanded bitterly. He hated it when his plans fell apart. Eliot and Sophie both knew that one by heart.

"I've come to take Sophie back," Nathan explained with a gentle smile. There was something wicked brewing in his eyes. Eliot could tell that Sophie knew something was up by that look alone. This was going to be interesting.

"We've been through this, Ford," Moreau laughed at the very concept, "She chose me. Let it go."

"I'll give you my kingdom."

Eliot heard and identified the gasp before everyone else. His gaze turned back to see Sophie's eyes filled with horror at the concept set before her. Damien's greed was perfect for the plan Nathan had, but Sophie had to believe it in order for that plan to work. He knew Moreau would never fall for anything unless somebody else fell for it too. This entire plan rested solely on Sophie believing every word that fell out of Nathan's mouth. He hoped the King could succeed.

"You'll give me your kingdom?" Moreau chuckled at the very idea of it.

"Yes," Nathan nodded keeping his eyes firmly focused on his enemy. He refused to look at the reason he was there and Eliot found that odd. The King needed to convince Sophie in order for the plan to work. Why was he staring at Moreau?

"You'll give me your entire kingdom for her?" Moreau pointed towards his bride in surprise. He couldn't believe his ears. Eliot had to focus on the goal of the con in order to keep himself from launching at his enemy and revealing his presence. He couldn't afford to wipe that smug look off of Moreau's face now. There would be time for that later, so he turned his focus back on Sophie and let Moreau keep talking. "You're just going to let me take it over without so much as a fight or a scuffle?"

"Just Sophie," Nathan agreed with a tight nod. It must have been killing him to promise his kingdom to another man. Sophie looked pretty much near tears at the offer. "My entire kingdom goes to you without even a word raised against it. All you have to do is give me Sophie. There will be no fight. You have my word of honor."

"Your word of honor?" Moreau quirked an eyebrow at this. Eliot rolled his eyes. The man was clearly impressed with the gift he would be receiving. Sophie, on the other hand, looked downright nauseous and that only helped to sell Nathan's story more.

"My word of honor," Nathan agreed. His hands were shaking at his betrayal to his people. Eliot could tell it was wounding him deeply to do this. It was only a matter of time before they finally achieved what they were after. Their only hope was that Nathan could sell it to the end.

"You wouldn't!" Sophie gasped at the King's words. Eliot and the rest of the crowd watched as the bride moved towards Nathan with sadness in her eyes. She stood between the two men and stared deeply into blue eyes. "You wouldn't give up your kingdom for just some woman! You wouldn't sacrifice your kingdom, your people to Damien Moreau for someone like me!" Eliot suddenly realized he was holding his breath with the rest of the spectators. They were all wondering what King Nathan's reply would be. It felt like an eternity before he answered.

"Yes," Nathan finally stared the brunette woman directly in the eyes without even flinching at her gaze. "I would give up everything for you."

Sophie gasped in shock again and placed her hands on her lips. She was visibly fighting back tears at the soft admission spoken to her. She believed him. She believed every word King Nathan Ford said to her and it was devastating to watch. It was even more devastating to hear. He really would give up everything for her. A unanimous gasp filled the room and Eliot released the breath he'd been holding. It was now or never.

Moreau pushed Sophie out of the way as if she were nothing more than paper. The entirety of Moreau's subjects hissed at the gesture and the interruption he caused. Eliot had to strain his muscles and force them into not responding to Sophie's collapse down the steps. It would do no good to reveal himself so close to victory. Sophie would understand in time.

"Kneel," Moreau ordered of the other king without even the smallest sign of respect. It had worked. He was going to do everything in his power to make King Nathan suffer in front of his subjects. Eliot grinned at the news. It was almost time for him to go into action. Eliot moved his eyes away from Moreau to prepare. Then he found a pair of brown eyes staring directly into his soul.

This time the gasp was softer and only those not watching the spectacle at the Alter could have heard it. Thankfully, only Eliot seemed to be aware of Sophie Devereaux's epiphany. Nobody seemed to know what was truly about to happen before their very eyes. Sophie's dark eyes grew bright at the realization and Eliot couldn't help the tiny upward tug of his lips at the woman's happy smile.

"Now!" Nathan screamed at the top of his lungs. He unsheathed his sword and immediately began fighting the other king with everything he had. Eliot did away with his disguise and kindly skewered the first guard trying to pull Sophie away from the battle. He heard Sophie chuckle in exhilaration. She knew exactly what was going on now.

Guards were pouring out of the woodwork to help their King anyway they could. Eliot was already fighting seven to one against his favor. Sophie had tried helping but he told her to stay away. If she died, this would all be for nothing. She knew it too. She tried to at least stay in a corner and be out of the way. She just couldn't help the fact that some of the guards coming after Eliot got a little too close. The knight was secretly relieved for the help she gave but it wasn't fair. He had to protect her. Nathan gave him that task personally.

Hardison's distraction wasn't ready yet. He said it wouldn't be. They had to fight until it was. Sterling had promised reinforcements to help but they were nowhere to be found. Too many guards were getting close to Sophie. Eliot needed help soon or they would fail.

Come on, Hardison, Eliot thought while fighting two men with swords, this plan won't work without you.

Thankfully somebody up high was listening to the knight's pleas. The moment Eliot even thought about his encouragement to the scientist was the moment things started happening. A drought of orange smoke began to billow into the chapel windows and fill the air with an acrid smell. Moreau's guards looked around for the source of the smoke. They were trying their hardest to see through the orange stuff and defend their king. The only two people left unaffected were the dueling King's. Neither one of them seemed too keen on ending their fight any time soon.

Eliot used the smoke to his advantage and quickly took out the seven other men. Hardison came through as promised. Now all they needed was Sterling's men and they would be unstoppable.

"Come on," Eliot called off to the lady, but Sophie just stayed put. "We got to get you out of here."

"Nate," Sophie whimpered. Her head didn't even turn to acknowledge him. She was watching King Nathan fight against King Moreau. Eliot followed her gaze and felt a tug of fear. Nathan appeared to be losing.

The two kings were battling around the Alter. Damien would take a swing and Nathan would parry it immediately. Moreau would take another swing and Nathan would struggle to follow the fake. He was struggling against their enemy. He was probably too worried about his kingdom and Sophie. He was too distracted to win.

"Eliot!" Sophie's voice called off in fear.

The knight twirled around and found a felt a fist slam into his face. He barely had enough time to deflect the sword coming towards him and jump out of the way. The knight took out the guard who attacked him and began to frantically search for his charge. Sophie was struggling against three men who were dragging her towards Moreau's private quarters.

Eliot growled at the gesture and immediately raced towards them. He hit the first man in the head with the butt of his sword and took out the second one with his leg. The only person left was Perry Chapman. He grinned at the odds. This was the fight he had been waiting for.

"Spencer," Moreau's top knight nodded his head.

"Chapman," Eliot returned.

Sophie's eyes were wide with fear in her captor's arms. She knew what was coming next. Chapman didn't disappoint. He threw the lady towards the wall and Eliot immediately attacked. Sophie had hit the wall but no blood seemed to be coming from her. He was glad for that. Now all he had to do was make Chapman pay for causing her bruises.

The two knights fought all around the area while their kings paralleled them perfectly. Eliot and Chapman were switching parries and thrusts while Nathan and Damien were switching thrusts and parries. The two parties were in a dead lock and neither seemed to be having a clear victor.

Chapman swiped at Eliot leg and the knight hissed in pain. He lunged towards his enemy with a kick and tried to ignore the bleeding wound. Nathan seemed to be having similar problems. His armor had a stream of red right above the knee. Chapman thrust towards Eliot several more times to get his man. Eliot did everything in his power to block each blow. Nathan was doing the same at the Alter. Chapman attacked with a blow from above and Eliot blocked it immediately. Then he felt his leg give out. Thankfully Nathan seemed to have rebounded against Damien. Eliot fell towards the ground with a clatter and watched in horror as Chapman flicked the blade out of his hands. He was weaponless and in a very deadly position. Chapman had won.

"Cheers," he said. He began to swing his sword towards Eliot's head with gleeful vigor. Then a sword appeared in the middle of his chest.

"It's rude to kick a man when he's down," a smooth brown-eyed brunette explained when Chapman fell with the dead.

"Quinn," Eliot smiled at the help. He accepted his sword and quickly patted the other man on the back. "Glad you could finally join us."

"Sorry, Quinn grinned, "Horse trouble."

Guards started to surround the pair almost instantly. There were easily ten or twelve men creeping towards them in wait of the next move. Quinn grinned ferociously at the offer and Eliot had to smile in return.

"Back to back," Sterling's top knight proposed.

Eliot just grinned and nodded. The two men quickly went into action and began smacking about the guards of the evil tyrant king. They would not lose. They had too much to win for. So they did what every good top knight would do. They kicked ass.

Quinn held up his arm and Eliot immediately took it. Sterling's top knight spun our hero around and Eliot kindly landed kicks everywhere. They then quickly departed and started thrusting and parrying to their hearts' desires. It was what they did. Meanwhile…

Damien and Nathan were practically tied in their lust for control. The evil king had managed to slash at the good king a few more times. Nathan likewise managed to tire out his enemy and get in a few slashes of his own. They were both running on empty with no end in sight. They needed to stop this battle soon. They both had everything to lose.

Damien lunged towards his enemy just as his guards lunged towards Eliot. The evil king raised his sword high and tried to slice Nathan's head off. Eliot quickly knocked out three of the guards without even breaking a sweat. Moreau's sword landed on the floor and King Nathan took advantage. Quinn came to Eliot's aid and deflected a swarm of arrows that appeared out of nowhere. Nathan knocked the sword out of the evil king's hands and kicked him violently to the ground. Eliot and Quinn finished off their circle of guards and prepared for the next round. Damien rolled down the chapel steps in search of an idea to win the battle.

Eliot wheeled around looking for his charge with worry. Sophie was still standing near the Alter while he was on the opposite side of the room helping Quinn take care of the enemy. Then he saw Moreau lunge towards Nathan with a blade. He wasn't going to make it in time.

"Nate!"

The whole thing ended in slow motion. Sophie had caught sight of the hurtling Moreau and his blade and acted accordingly. She screamed her king's name and rushed in between the two kings with everything she had. Nathan twirled around merely seconds behind her. He grabbed Sophie and twisted her away from danger while he used his sword to deflect the evil king. The three collided into one blob of adrenaline filled horror. The fighting stopped and everybody watched the blob in interest. Nobody knew what to expect. Nobody moved. Nobody, except Eliot.

The knight rushed towards the Alter with one goal in mind. He had to make certain his King was safe. He had to make certain his charge was safe. He had to make certain his family was going to be okay. Suddenly, Moreau dropped from the form and fell to the blood covered ground. Eliot stopped abruptly at this. Moreau was done. Eliot looked towards the couple at the Alter and stared. He didn't know what to do next.

Nathan quickly twirled Sophie around and started searching her all over. He rubbed his hands and eyes all over her middle frantically searching for something nobody else could see. Sophie hissed the moment the King's right hand fell against her left side and the King fell to his knees. Nathan ripped the dress a bit to make certain the wound wasn't serious. The entire crowd watched in stunned silence at the careful way a King was treating someone beneath him. The King sighed in relief and immediately placed his head on the woman's stomach, wrapping his arms around her midriff and squeezing tight. The entire room gasped at the gesture. Eliot decided that prickly feeling in his eyes was not tears, just allergies. Sophie gently placed her hands on the back of the King's head and Nathan responded by pulling away just enough to gaze into her eyes. They stared at each other for a very long time before Nathan rose to his feet with only one intention visible to the audience he was unaware of.

A soft groan came from the bundle of blood known as Moreau and the spell between the pair was broken. Nathan quickly caught up his sword and began to make his way to finishing the man off. Sophie caught him by the elbow and merely looked him in the eyes. Her tears were finally visible to the audience and everyone held their breath for the next move. The King dropped his sword, grabbed the woman by her cheeks and slammed his mouth into hers. The crowd collectively sighed in relief at the warm display of affection. The King indeed made his choice and Eliot was only too happy to step in where he was supposed to. He gruffly pulled Moreau to his feet and pulled him away from all possible weapons. There was only one place he would go.

"King James," Eliot called out towards his king's new ally, "What would you like to do with him?"

"He and Blackpoole would enjoy a cell together," Sterling shrugged in thought. He, unlike the crowd, did not enjoy the sight of King Nathan finally finding a happy ending. He just found it disturbing.

King Nathan and the Lady Sophie split apart. They both looked onto the fallen king with careful thought. Eliot smiled at the way they were acting.

"Lord Vitorri would make an excellent king," Sophie stated confidently to her treasured King.

"I agree completely," Nathan smiled at his love's statement. He kissed the brown-eyed brunette again and picked her up into his arms. The King proudly carried his soon-to-be out of the bloody chapel and headed home. His court quickly followed without complaint.

"The crowd cheered at their evil king's demise and heartily celebrated their new king without a moment of hesitation. A feast fit to feed thousands was held in the castle of King Nathan as he and the Lady Sophie wedded in front of the three kingdoms. Peace was now claimed throughout the land and they all lived happily ever after. The end," Eliot finished his story with a smile. He watched as the young heirs to the throne cheered in victory of the happy story. Then chaos resumed.

Mary raised her hand into the air in pride and declared, "I'm going to be like Aunt Parker when I grow up."

"I'm going to be like Uncle Hardison when I grow up!" Her older brother, James announced with the air of superiority he was always accustomed to.

"I'm going to be like Uncle Eliot," Lavender reported to her big siblings in bliss.

Baby Tiffany merely repeated her siblings' rambling and said; "roar!" James quickly tagged Mary and started running at Tiffany's valiant cry. Lavender helped her twin brother, Evan; raise Tiffany to her little feet so she could join in the children's playtime. The merry squeals of laughter soon died out as the young princes and princesses decided to take their game outside and into the fields. Eliot chuckled at their attitude.

"And you guys want to have another one?" Eliot turned his gaze on the King and Queen in complete surprise. Instantly his eyes were drawn to the Queen's currently round stomach and another chuckle escaped his lips.

"They do grow on you after a while," Sophie rubbed her belly affectionately at her favorite knight's tiny joke. She only had a few more months before their sixth child would grace the world with its presence and she couldn't wait to meet the little one. Her smile just grew as she continued to stare lovingly at the child within.

"You two are worse than rabbits," Eliot teased his favorite royals and chuckled at the scandalized look on Nathan's face.

"Are you forgetting about Parker and Hardison and how they're currently collecting infants?" King Nathan questioned of his best friend in mockery. It was a known fact that Parker and Hardison had decided they couldn't wait the required amount of time for a child to come into the world. Instead, they traveled around the kingdom looking for orphaned children that needed a home. They were currently at twenty, only three and a half of them were theirs by birth. Eliot smiled at his own private joke. The half meant that soon there would be twenty-one little Pardisons roaming around. It was a terrifying thought.

"And when exactly is baby number two coming around?" Sophie narrowed her eyes at her favorite knight full well knowing where his mind had wandered off to. Honestly he wasn't exactly trying to hide it from her, not anymore.

"Any minute now," Eliot teased his favorite Queen with a smile he knew would never fail him.

"Get that thing away from my wife!" Nathan growled at the charming smile on his knight's face. He still retained some jealousy towards the younger man for that one time when his wife courted him for her own protection. It was always the best way to keep the man grounded during an ego spiral. "You've got your own and you don't need mine."

"Nate, be nice," Sophie rolled her eyes at his jealousy and tried to hide the smile at his affections. Eliot didn't even bother to hide the laugh at her utter failure. Of course, there was always the question of whether or not she actually tried to hide it.

"Yeah Nate," Eliot mocked the King because he knew he had permission to. "You don't want to pucker your looks at such an old age."

"Hey, only my wife gets to call me Nate!"

And so the hero of the Blacklands known as Sir Eliot Spencer lived on and on for many years to come. His life was shared with joy and bliss with his little make-shift family of unconventional crazies. As for his marriage to Lady Tara, well, that is a story for another time. The important part is that Sir Eliot Spencer finally found a place where he belonged. And yes they all lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
